


Experimenting

by TheClaudMaster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClaudMaster/pseuds/TheClaudMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots dedicated to Korrasami. Some involve intimate/sexual situations between the two, and some are just fuff. Rated M for sexual content and language in some chapters. NOTE: I wrote these when I first started writing years ago. So if they seem a little bad, that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Is Good

Korra was at Asami's place with Mako and Bolin. She lounged on a chair, constantly flipping through TV channels trying to find something that was actually GOOD. "There. Is. Nothing. ON!" Korra said in-between channels.

"Well give me the remote," Asami held out her hand expecting Korra to hand over the remote, "I'll find something." Korra lazily handed her the remote as she sank out of the chair and onto the floor of Asami's huge living room.

"I'm so fucking bored." Korra complained.

"Wow, you're right Korra," Asami confessed, "There IS nothing on." Asami turned off the TV and placed the remote on the glass coffee table. She laid down on the light black leather sofa and stared at the ceiling.

Just then, Mako and Bolin came into the living room. "Korra!" Bolin complained. "Mako ate my cookie." He whined.

Korra picked herself up and sat back down in the light black leather chair. "What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, not caring one bit that Mako ate Bolin's cookie.

"He ate my cookie, Korra." He talked with his hands waving them around furiously. "MY COOKIE!"

"The only reason I ate his cookie was because he ate my fire gummies." Mako interjected as he shot Bolin a scowl which he gladly returned.

Korra and Asami began to laugh uncontrollably; holding their stomachs and breathing heavily as they tried to compose themselves.

Mako and Bolin's stares turned to the laughing girls. "What's so funny?" Mako asked irritated and confused.

Korra wiped a tear from her eye and calmed herself. "You two sound like a couple of 5 year olds." She pointed out. "And again… What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to make this dick apologize." Bolin spat.

"Hey, you were the one who ate my fire gummies, asshole." Mako pointed a finger in Bolin's face.

"How about you both apologize?" Asami suggested sitting up. "So we don't have to hear you two bitch and moan for the next 3 hours." She stood up and walked to them. "You both did something awful so you both apologize."

The brothers groaned then apologized. They then went outside to go practice their bending in Asami's huge courtyard.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra asked now sitting on the couch.

"What is it, Korra?" Asami sat down next to her.

"Why do people judge us? Why can't we just live our lives without any insecurities caused by society? And why is it okay in the first place? Who are they to judge people by their style and looks? Why not judge by personality or kindness?" Korra ranted and raved.

She's bored. Asami thought. Korra ranted and raved whenever she was bored.

Korra continued, talking with her hands; waving them around frantically. "And why does it matter what your sexual orientation is? Why can't a guy and guy date and get married without question and hate? Why can't two chicks get married without some bitch-ass homophobe carrying a poorly made sign (that probably says something along the lines of: God hates gays, or you're going to hell, or some shit like that) protesting it? It just infuriates me that people can actually think that way." Korra complained angrily. Asami listened intently.

"What would society think of me, huh? I'm probably lesbian, or bisexual. I'm actually not quite sure." Korra thought about it for a moment then went back to complaining. "Anyway, what if I found a homophobe and kissed a girl right in front of him? Would he be disgusted with my "choice" of lifestyle and try to convert me? And that's another thing." Mako and Bolin sat down in the two chairs next to the couch and listened to Korra's rant. "It's not a choice, you're born with it and you can't help it. It's who you are. And assholes like Jehovah's witnesses can't convince me otherwise." She slammed her fist into the couch. "It just makes me so angry."

"Well, Bo and I have to go back to our apartment." Mako and Bolin stood up and hugged and kissed each girl on the cheek before they both left.

As soon as the front door shut, Korra looked to Asami. Korra's rants about gay rights ran through her head. She knew she wasn't straight, and she was probably bisexual, but she wasn't sure. And she wanted to test out her feelings on the beautiful, raven-haired girl sitting beside her. She does admit that Asami was (Is?) gorgeous and she has a small crush on her, but she needed to test it.

"Asami, can I kiss you?" Korra asked, taking two, giant, metaphorical steps forward by asking so quickly.

Asami stared at her with wide, pale jade eyes. "W- what?" Asami stuttered.

"Just this once, Asami. I just wanna make sure I am… Ya know." Korra pleaded.

"Fine, just this once , though." Asami rolled her eyes at the puppy-dog face Korra sported.

Asami sat up as Korra moved toward her. Korra cupped her cheek with her right hand as her left hand was on the back of her neck. Korra leaned in slowly and their lips met. It lasted about four seconds before Korra pulled away.

"Just- just one more." Asami blushed deeply. Korra smirked as they both leaned forward.

Korra crushed her lips to hers. This time, the kiss was more passionate. Their tongues fought furiously for dominance in which Korra won. She found herself pulling off Asami's leather jacket and tank-top. She unhooked her black lace bra and threw it behind the couch. She lay Asami down as she got on top of her and began to suck her neck. Asami groaned in pleasure as she tugged at the Avatar's pants, telling her to take them off.

Korra got off her for a minute to completely undress, leaving her clothes in a heap on the floor. She got back on top of Asami and began to pull of her skirt and heels then threw them behind the couch with her bra.

Korra kissed down her stomach and massaged her inner thighs as Asami moaned in pleasure. Korra eventually arrived at Asami's sex and ever so lightly bit her clit (I hate it when things rhyme). Asami moaned a bit louder. This made her want more.

Still lightly biting her clit, she stuck her tongue in and twisted it around making Asami scream her name loudly. She felt her wetness and pushed her tongue in further as she squeezed her butt making her arch her up and scream in pure ecstasy as her juices filled Korra's mouth. "OH SHIT! KORRA!" Asami screamed rowdily.

Asami flipped Korra over. She smashed her lips against her then kissed down from her collarbone to her cutch. Asami rubbed her hips and toned stomach as she licked furiously at Korra's clit.

Korra grabbed Asami's head with her right hand and gripped the couch with her left. "ASAMI! OH FUCK!" Korra screamed at the top of her lungs. "UGH, AUGH!"

Korra's juices spread over Asami's mouth as she lay down next to Korra on the couch.

Korra wrapped her right arm around Asami's shoulders as she cuddled next to her. Within a few minutes, they were both fast asleep.

A "They look so cute together." Came from behind them. Korra opened her eyes to see Mako and Bolin looking at them. They must've come back for something probably.

She didn't care to put her clothes back on. She was too comfortable to get up. She didn't want to wake up the most beautiful girl in the world sleeping next to her. Korra kissed the top of head as she felt Bolin place a blanket over them and Mako place a pillow underneath their heads. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. "Life is good." She thought.


	2. Depressed

Sometimes Korra would have these spurts of random depression. It could happen at any time and any day. She could be laughing and having fun with her friends one moment, then the next she would be isolated in her dark room with nothing but a stress ball and her thoughts.

Soon it got to the point where her friends became worried about the things that would come out of her mouth, like "Life isn't worth living if happiness is an impossible, unattainable goal," or "Life gives me shit because I deserve it."

She doesn't really know why she has these random moments of depression; she just knows that when they occur she has to be in her room, in the dark, alone, with her stress ball. She doesn't do anything at all; all she does is kneed her stress ball. And if anyone tries to talk to her she sends them away with a monotone voice so unfamiliar to her peers it frightens them.

A knock on her door didn't faze her as she allowed whoever it was to enter the dark and lifeless room. She continued to knead the stress ball as she heard the door creak open. The echo of steel-toed riding boots filled the dark room as the unknown being walked closer to Korra, who was laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

As the foot steps came closer to her, Korra could smell the scent of expensive perfume and leather. It was Asami. Her best friend had come to speak to her, most likely about her depression. She would agree, but if a touchy subject was even slightly inched toward, Korra would ask her to leave, and it would be the last time she would often see her as her depression was getting worse by the day.

Asami sat down on the bed by Korra. Her jade eyes lit up in the dark room, as Korra's usual happy azure eyes were now filled with depression, hopelessness, and anger. The stress lines above her brow indicated irritation of the presence of another individual interrupting her state of brooding and depression.

Korra's hair as in her trademark wolf-tails, but the clips holding it were falling off, so her hair framed her face in a disheveled manner. Her bright smile was gone; replaced with a slanted line of indifference. Her brash and abrasive, but fun and lovable, persona was replaced with an ambition deprived, and vulnerable state. It wasn't her, and it saddened the heiress to see a different person in front of her.

"Hey Korra," was all she could think to say.

"… What do want?" Korra asked in an expressionless tone as she played with her stress ball.

"I wanted to check on you," she paused to think of what to say, "I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, so you can leave now." She answered back coldly as she stopped massaging her stress ball.

"Korra, there's something wrong with you and we are all worried about you and your state of mental being." Asami said as gently as she could as not to anger the Avatar.

Korra sat up against the headboard of her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I just wanna to be alone, Asami." Her eyes seemed to soften a bit, but were still lifeless.

"Korra, you need to talk to somebody," she told her. "You need to do something, let it all out… Cry on someone's shoulder." She attempted to lay a hand on her knee, but she turned away from her.

"Look, I just need to think." She said with another expressionless tone.

"That's exactly your problem, Korra," Asami raised her voice a bit. "You think too much. You need to talk with someone. Just talk to me. Please?"

Korra turned to face her then scooted over to sit next to her. "Fine, I'll talk." She said dully.

Asami did a mental victory dance before she began. "Alright, tell me what's wrong." She asked in a truly caring tone.

"… I don't know." Korra told her. "I don't know why I feel happy one minute then the next I'm depressed." Korra dropped her knees from her chest, letting down her guard.

Asami thought for a moment before speaking. "How's your job going?" She asked.

"Stressful." She answered. "It's difficult being the Avatar; having to maintain peace and balance in the world." She paused. "The world will ever be in peace or balance." She stated.

Asami stared at her; dumbfounded at the fact she would ever say anything like that. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm just one, screwed up individual who's just a figure and symbol of what the world is supposed to be like." She half yelled. "The world will never have peace and balance; only hope because the representation of peace and stability is a burnout. If I can't uphold the responsibility of sustaining the world's amity, or help it attain it, then I don't deserve to be Aang's legacy…" She looked up at Asami and into her bright, jade eyes, tainted with anguish from the Avatar's statement. "Let alone the Avatar."

Asami took hold of Korra's hand and held it tight in her gloved hands. "Korra, there's a reason you're Aang's legacy… Because you're a strong, tough, beautiful, confident individual who can take anything head-on." She gave her a bright smile that lit up the dark room. "And you are the most trustworthy person I know to be honored with the "Avatar" title."

Korra tightened her grip on Asami's hand. "But there's another reason, too." She added.

"What's that, Avatar?" Asami asked, moving closer to Korra. But before she could even realize, Korra's soft, slightly chapped lips were pressed against her freshly painted ones.

There was a pleasurable sensation that rushed through Asami's lower stomach as Korra's tongue slipped passed her teeth and clashed with her own. Asami soon fell into rhythm with the kiss as she cupped the Avatar's cheek with her left hand, and clutched her hair with her right.

Korra placed her right hand on Asami's lower back and her left hand on her right shoulder. She poured all of her emotions (for herself and Asami) she had; the despair, sadness, passion, and desire she was feeling into that kiss. She could feel her lipstick smear on her own lips, but she didn't care. She was kissing the girl she had a crush on for over a year now.

Asami was the first to pull away from the heated and passionate kiss, much to Korra's displeasure. "That was amazing, Korra." Asami exclaimed. "Now… What were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"I was going to tell you that I've had a crush on you for a while now… But I didn't know how." Korra said as she scratched the back of her head nervously; a sweet smile playing on her lips. It seemed as if her state of depression and despair was fading away. Her eyes grew less angry and had gone back to her normal playful and joyful azure ones that screamed "Hey, I'm a good person and I want to be your best friend." Her stress lines disappeared above her brows to be replaced with a crimson blush on her cheeks. Her monotone voice was exchanged with her trademark happy and enthusiastic tone that seemed to gather a crowd when she laughed or talked rather loudly.

"Korra," Asami grabbed her hands once more, "I feel the same way, and I'm glad you told me." She got up off the bed, pulling Korra along with her. "Now let's go get you coffee. You look like you need one."

"Gee, thanks Asami," Korra said sarcastically, "I'm glad to hear I look terrible." She giggled, which made Asami light up and giggle with her.

"You're back to normal, Korra." She stated.

"It's all thanks to you." Korra leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

Asami touched the spot on her cheek where Korra had kissed her. "I love you, too." She said without hesitation. "Now let's go get you that coffee."

The two women walked out of Korra's room, hand in hand, as Korra leaned her head on Asami's shoulder, and Asami's head on Korra's. "I'm glad we talked." Korra said.

"Me, too." Asami said as they walked down the hall.


	3. Un-Expectations

Korra POV

"Mako is really starting to piss me off." I complained to Bolin. "I mean I was only 5 minutes late for practice yesterday. And where is HE!?" I crossed my arms and looked at Bolin. "What crawled up his ass and died?" I yelled more than asked.

Bolin backed up a bit; intimidated by my angry and frustrated tone. "Well, Korra." He began. "Mako's got a lot on his right now, and he has to be the responsible one. Like looking after me and making sure we work hard at pro-bending so he can pay the bills." He said in a gentle tone, trying to calm me down. It would have if he hadn't mentioned the next part. "But his mood has gotten less dull ever since he started dating Asami." He added.

I scowled at him. "Yeah… Great." I said in a hush tone. It's not that I don't like Asami. I do. She's gorgeous with her long, wavy, raven-black hair that shines in the sun and the moonlight. Her stunning jade eyes were ones to marvel at. Her skin looks so soft, too. And her body was perfect. It makes me want to wrap my arms around her waist and… Wait, what am I saying? Why am I thinking these things? Do… Do I have a… Crush on Asami? No, no, I couldn't. She's dating Mako; my best friend.

Bolin snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Korra, hey Korra. KORRA!" He yelled.

"Oh, uh… What?" I stumbled over my words.

"Mako's here. Let's get working." HE pulled on his shoulder pads and walked over to the earth-bending equipment.

"Oh, alright." I looked at Mako who was with Asami on a bench on opposite sides. Are they fighting? I walked over to Mako to interrogate him on why HE was late today.

"Hey, Mako. Why were you late today?" I asked with a smirk and crossing my arms.

He sighed. "If you must know." He paused and scowled at Asami. "I was late because we had a fight and broke up!" He exclaimed as Asami stayed quiet.

I didn't want to get in the middle of it so I kept my mouth shut. "Oh," was all I said before I walked away.

After practice, Mako stomped up to the apartment and Bolin left to go on a date with a fan-girl. After I sat down on the bench and finished taking of my uniform, Asami sat next to me and broke down crying.

How the hell do I comfort a crying girl? I just placed a hand on her back and began to rub circles. "Um, what's wrong, Asami?" I asked confused of what to actually say.

"I broke up- with him be- because I li- like some- someone else!" She cried then suddenly hugged me tight. I hugged back and blushed at the fact that she was crying into my chest.

"Well… Who is it?" I asked, curious of who her crush is.

I thought she was going to tell me who she liked; I wasn't expecting her press her lips to mine. But why didn't I pull away? Instead, I cupped her cheek and kissed her back. I could taste the salt of her tears on my tongue. A rush of pleasure sailed through my stomach as our tongues explored each other's mouths.

Asami pulled away first. "Korra," she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Ever since Mako introduced me to you at the gala, a new feeling grew inside me… A feeling of a million flower pedals dancing in my stomach." She brushed my cheek with her soft hands. "And I knew you were the one." She finished.

I was speechless. But now I do know that I have repressed and ignored the feelings I have for the heiress. And it felt wonderful to show them. It felt wonderful to kiss her. So I did it once more to show her what I couldn't express in words. I poured all the longing, love, and desire I felt for her in that kiss and she gave it back.

When I pulled away, I hugged her. Then I saw Mako leaning on the railing on the balcony leading to his apartment. He smiled and winked at me then went back into the apartment.

What was that all about? I thought to myself.


	4. It's Natural

Korra had just come back in from training in the courtyard on Air Temple Island with Mako. They had both gotten into a dispute about what strategy to take if more than enough enemies are surrounding you. Mako had claims that one should go on the defensive and let the enemies tire themselves out while you will be gaining the energy to take them down one by one. But Korra thinks one should be on the offensive and break out of the circle of enemies then attack them head-on.

She's the Avatar, she knows she's right when it comes to these situations. But it's 7:00 at night and she needs a hot bath to calm her nerves and aching muscles.

"Oh, Spirits I need this so badly." She exclaimed as she rubbed her temples with her soot and ash covered fingers.

She opened the bathroom door and saw something that she couldn't un-see; the silky, slender body of the Sato heiress naked in the bathtub with a washcloth over her eyes. Apparently she didn't hear Korra enter the bathroom because she didn't move. All Korra could do was stare. And as she did, a feeling came over her. Not one of desire or lust, but one of caring and passion for the heiress sitting in the bathtub with her long, thick, raven-black hair splayed out in the water.

When Korra came back from her thoughts, she cautiously attempted to walk out of the bathroom without Asami hearing and seeing. But that goddamn squeaky floorboard will be the death of her.

Asami shot up from her "laid-down" position and turned her head to see Korra with her eyes shut tight, perfect teeth clenched and showing, and her hand on the door handle.

"Korra?" She said. "Korra, it's alright." She told her rather calmly.

Korra opened one eye and caught a quick glance at Asami's breasts then quickly shut it again. "No, no, it's alright." Korra said nervously. "I'll just bathe later." She turned to the door to open it but felt a wet hand being placed on her wrist, taking it away from the door handle.

She turned the Avatar around to face her, but her eyes were still shut tight. Asami took her other wrist and held them both gently. "Well…" She said as her face became a dark red; she was glad Korra's eyes were closed. "Why not bathe now?" She suggested. What am I doing? She thought. What is this feeling coming over me? Is it lust? No. It's something more… Meaningful.

At this Korra opened her cerulean eyes to stare at Asami's jade ones, which have become a darker shade; somewhat of a 'light bottle-green.' "O-okay…" Was all she could manage to push out of her throat as she reached to the door knob and turned the key in it into the 'lock' position.

Asami began to undress Korra. She pulled off her shirt and threw it in the corner of the bathroom. She sat her down at the side of the bathtub and pulled off her boots and sweatpants. Korra took it from there and unwrapped her bindings from around her chest and pulled off her panties then threw it in the corner with the rest of her clothes.

Korra stepped into the bathtub with the heiress, and only then did she realize that she wasn't wearing her makeup. She looked just as beautiful without it, and she used that as an excuse to get closer to her.

"Asami, you're not wearing makeup." She pointed out then got next to her and touched her face. "You look pretty." She complimented as she brushed her fingers down the side of her cheek.

"Thanks. And you don't look too bad yourself, Avatar." They both giggled.

"Please," Korra went closer to her, "call me Korra." Then she gently kissed her on the lips.

Asami kissed her back. Her mind was telling her that kissing another woman was wrong, but her heart was telling her it was so right. She was confused, but she fell into the motion of the kiss as it became more intense with each second.

Their hands began to wander to each other's chests and thighs. But before they could get really intimate someone barged in on them and saw them.

"Korra, I saw you come in here and"- Pema trailed off as she stared at Korra and Asami naked in the bathtub. "Um, I wanted to tell you that the lock on the door here is broken…"

The two teenaged girls were wide-eyed and couldn't move. "Pema, don't tell anyone." Korra exclaimed.

"But more importantly, don't tell Tenzin." Asami added.

Pema smirked. "My lips are sealed, girls." She said then grabbed a chair sitting (HA! A chair sitting XD) next to the stone sink. "Just stick this under the door handle from now on." She said. "Oh, and just so you know. It's not wrong what you two are doing." Pema paused for effect. "It's perfectly natural." She winked at them then left.

Asami disregarded her mind's opposition to her actions and heart's choice to be with a girl. Her mind suddenly opened to a new view on intimacy with the same sex; that it's not wrong to have sexual relations with the same gender just as long as it feels right within you.

Korra stuck the chair under the door knob then kissed Asami on the lips. She then said something that would change their relationship for the better. "I love you." She stared into her eyes which seemed to change from that "light bottle-green" to a stunning jade color.

Asami stared into the Avatar's cool-blue eyes. "I love you, too… Korra." She said.

They smiled at each other then began to kiss again as the camera panned to the drapes, which implies that they are having some adult fun.


	5. Jealousy

"No, Bolin. You don't understand the massive ditch I've dug myself into." Korra exclaimed as she paced the courtyard at Air Temple Island, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know what possessed me to do it? Why am I such an IDIOT!" She stopped pacing and looked to Bolin who was watching her freak out.

He twiddled his thumbs. "Korra, look, if this is about what happened during the tournament when you and Mako"- Bolin began but was cut off by Korra.

"No, Bolin, I don't care about that." She explained. "I'm worried about what I just did to Asami." She pointed out.

Bolin's face dropped. "Well, I'm glad to see you care so much about me." He said sarcastically. "But what did you do to Asami?" He asked curiously.

"I- I, uh… I kinda, sorta, probably, might have, maybe… Kissed her…" She explained. "On the lips… Hard… With tongue… And a lot of feeling each other up… And"-

Bolin put his hands up. "Just get to the point." He demanded.

"Well, It all happened when I was going to her room, when Mako was there with her, to ask her out to go shopping, or eat, or something so I could make Mako jealous." She began

~FLASHBA-

"Whoa! What's up with that?" Bolin asked.

"It's a flashback thing, so just play along you're ruining it." Korra said with an attitude.

"Sorry, please continue." He said apologetically before he did a bad dance as the screen went blurry and into a flashback; Korra sighed, annoyed.

~FLASHBACK~

Korra knocked on the door to Asami's room. Her goal was to ask her to go out and do something. But she had to do it while Mako was there so she could make him jealous by using Asami. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all she could think of at the moment when she heard Mako in Asami's room next door.

"Come in." She heard Asami say then giggle with Mako.

"Hey, Asami." Korra said as she slid open the door.

"Hey, Korra. How's it going?" Asami asked getting up from her place on the bed next to Mako.

Korra smiled at this. Now was her chance to reel her in. "I was wondering if you wanted to… Y'know… Go out…?" Korra asked nervously as she scratched the back of her neck, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure." She answered happily. "It's about time you asked. We need some girl time." Asami lightly punched her on the shoulder.

Korra looked over Asami's shoulder and saw Mako get up and walk toward them.

"Asami," Mako whined, "I thought we were gonna…" he gestured to the bed and themselves. "… You know…?" He gave a sad look.

"Sorry, honey. Maybe some other time." She rubbed his cheek and turned around.

But just as we were about to walk out the door, Mako grabbed Asami's shoulder and turned her around. "Don't you see what she's trying to do?" He pointed out. He grabbed hold of her body and pulled her close as she almost let a moan escape. "She's trying to make me jealous."

Asami turned her head to Korra. "Maybe some other time Korra." She said then turned back around to kiss Mako.

She didn't know what to do; she couldn't think straight. So she acted on impulse. She grabbed Asami by the shoulders and abruptly turned her around to face her; their lips just inches away.

"Korra what are you HMM?" Asami began to ask but was cut off by Korra's soft, plump lips. She strangely fell into it. She's a great kisser, she thought. Better than Mako, even.

Korra opened her eyes for a brief second and saw the priceless look on Mako's face. But something weird happened. She started to feel… Good. Almost as if the kiss was pleasurable. Another feeling arose in the pit of her stomach. She liked it. So she slipped her tongue in and the feeling in her stomach felt even greater. She then moved her hands from Asami's shoulders to her stomach and began to feel her slim body.

Asami responded to this by grabbing Korra's butt and thighs. She moaned into the kiss and stumbled back a bit, but Korra caught her.

Korra ended the kiss by biting the heiresses' lip. When she realized what she had done, she gently let go of the girl and backed up to the closed door. She looked at Mako, who looks like he could use a cold shower. She then looked to Asami, who had a faint smile played on her smeared, red lips.

She did not know what else to do so she just ran out of the room and out to the court-yard where she found Bolin practicing his bending.

"Oh, Bolin." Korra exclaimed. "Do you know where Pema is? I need to talk to her." She asked looking around.

"Well, you could talk to me?" He suggested with a reassuring smile.

"No, Bolin. You don't understand the massive ditch I've dug myself into." Korra exclaimed as she paced the courtyard at Air Temple Island, pinching the bridge of her nose.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

When coming back from the cut-scene Bolin did his stupid dance for effect.

"Do you understand now why I'm in trouble, Bo?" Korra asked obviously irritated.

"No." He said then pointed behind her. "But I think she does." He smiled as she turned around to see Asami.

"OH! Asami! Did uh, did you, by any chance, um… Hear any of that?" She asked nervously.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bolin said then walked away.

Asami walked to Korra and attempted to take her hand but she pulled away. "Korra," she said, "it's alright." She assured her as she tried again to take her hand and succeeded. "Look, I don't know about you but I felt something when you kissed me." She began. "Something more than what I felt for Mako." She paused to think. "Lust. All I felt for Mako was lust and I see that now." She grabbed the Avatar's other hand. "Something just clicked when you kissed me. A feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something… Pleasurable." She looked into the Avatar's blue eyes.

"Asami… I- I feel the same way." She didn't know what else to say so she just kissed her on the cheek. "And I want that feeling forever." She said in a hushed tone.

Asami smiled as they walked back, hand-in-hand, to the kitchen of the air temple.

Once they walked in, Tenzin looked at them skeptically. "Korra," he began, "there's lipstick all over your mouth and cheeks." It took Tenzin a good 10 seconds to realize why there was lipstick smeared on Korra's face, and why she and the Sato heiress were holding hands. "Oh, yes. I understand. Carry on then." He winked at them then walked away.


	6. Fire Dance

Korra was angry at Mako for being with that Sato chick. It's not that she likes Mako, she doesn't; she likes Asami. And it wasn't fair that the two were dating. Mako is a jerk and he doesn't know the situation she's in.

Korra found out she liked girls when she was thirteen. It was at Katara's water-bending school near the compound she lived at. There was this girl who moved to the South Pole from the Swamps. Her name was Itazura (Japanese for Mischief). She had long, blonde hair tied back in a tight braid. She had jade green eyes that shined with mischief and Korra liked that.

One day, she confessed her feelings to the green eyed girl only to be rejected and being made fun of the next day by the whole school about her liking girls.

"It's alright Korra," she said to herself, "Just calm down. Don't get angry. Angry bending is trouble." She took a deep breath as she stepped into the pro-bending arena's gym. She dropped her duffle bag next to a bench with a heavy huff of breath.

She was alone so she decided to practice her earth-bending. She was shooting earth disks at the net when one broke and ricocheted off the pole of the net and headed straight for Korra. She didn't have enough time to dodge it, though. The sharp edge of the broken disk sliced through her shirt and left a nasty cut on her lower stomach.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she examined the damaged piece of clothing. "I knew training without gear would bite me in the ass." She heavily sighed and took of her shirt, leaving her in her breast bindings. She adjusted them then looked down at her breasts. They were a bit big for her skinny, but toned, figure.

She sat down on an adjacent bench an bent some water from a trough and began to heal her cut so it wouldn't scar. "Dimmit! It'll take some time to heal on its own." She said to herself as she picked up her ripped tank-top and through it in her duffle-bag.

She tied the belt around her sweats, which were hanging insanely low showing the shorts she was wearing under them, tighter. Then she grabbed a thin strip of gauze and tied it around the cut on her lower stomach.

"There." She said with a sigh. "That should hold it.

She pulled a blue, flat-billed snap-back her father gave her before she left for Republic City. She put it on and pulled her wolf-tail through the back then adjusted it to her liking.

"Maybe I should try that fire dance my instructor taught me a couple years ago." She said as she conjured a significantly large fireball in the palm of her right hand.

Korra took one step forward and, with a flick of her wrist, made a string of fire. Still holding the fire whip with her right hand, she split the whip with her left hand then clutched it tight, making two whips.

She took a deep breath as she lifted her arms making the two whips significantly longer. Then she threw her arms forward, simultaneously letting her fingers un-clutch revealing her palms. The fire grew from thin whips to insanely thick ropes in which she quickly clutched again.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply then opened her eyes to look up to the ceiling as she exhaled a large amount of fire in which she controlled with the fire-ropes.

With a graceful spin, she controlled the left fire-rope to wrap around her with the fire she exhaled in that hand; she did the same with the right fire-rope.

The fire twirled around her as she held two large balls of fire in her hands. She then did an intricate move in which she connected the two balls of fire and, with the heave of her arms, created a sphere of fire that enclosed her, and the fire already dancing around her.

She took the fire dancing around her and pushed it to the outside of the large fire-dome. She then did a series of complicated hand movements and complex kicks to create a dragon dancing around the dome of fire that surrounded her.

Then she controlled the dragon to come straight for her. And just before the dragon made contact with the fire-dome, she breathed out a large amount of fire from her nostrils and sent it surging to the dragon.

Just as she predicted, the dragon and the surging fire hit the dome and each other simultaneously, causing each piece of fire to connect. And as they did, Korra held her arms out to the dome of fire with open palms and outstretched fingers and wrapped it around the growing sphere of flame. Then she abruptly clutched her hands, causing the fire to implode and dissipate into a thousand, tiny star-like balls of light. It was the most wonderful sight to behold.

Korra took a deep breath and exhaled smoke through her teeth and nostrils. She dragged a hand down her face to find that she was sweating. She adjusted her hat then grabbed a water bottle from her duffle bag. She took long sips; her throat moved up and down with every swallow. Still standing, she put down the water as soon as she noticed it was dripping down her chin.

"That was amazing," came a voice from behind her.

"Holy Shit!" She exclaimed as she abruptly turned around to see the Sato heiress wearing long, black leather riding boots, maroon cargo pants tucked into the boots, a black tank-top under a Future Industries leather jacket, long, black wavy hair, a beautiful face, and a pair of jade green eyes that seemed to be staring at her breasts. "Fucking hell, Asami!" Korra sighed heavily. "You scared me shitless." She held her chest.

"What was that form you did?" She asked curiously.

"It's called the Fire dance." She replied. "My fire-bending instructor taught it to me a couple years ago." Korra sat down on the bench beside her, motioning for Asami to sit next to her. "It's a tale of The Tamer and The Dragon (I just made this up). A tamer attempts to tame a dragon that lives in a cave within a beautiful, life filled valley with his fire power so he could bring it to his circus. But the dragon reveals his own fire in order to protect home. But the tamer puts up a fight and creates more fire. But the dragon knows that the tamer will not give up and will destroy the whole valley if more fire is created. So the dragon decides to sacrifice himself in order to save the valley." She paused and looked into the jade eyes watching her. "The dragon flew into the tamers fire and entered his cave. The tamer then breathed fire into his hands then threw it into the cave, destroying it." She adjusted her hat and caught her breath before she continued. "But what the tamer didn't know was that the killing of the dragon was not at all taming the dragon, and learned that animals have as much pride as humans do. So he prayed to the spirits that if they do not make the dragons death in vain, he will give them his fire power." She paused. "The spirits answered his prayers instantly by sending the dragon to the heavens, making it the dragon constellation. But the spirits didn't take his fire power. Instead, they taught him a form in which he will use his fire power to show everyone that even though violence is all around us, the stars will be a sign that death is never in vain." Korra finished and stared into Asami's eyes a bit too long.

"What?" Asami asked, catching Korra staring at her.

"Oh um, nothing… It's just that your eyes remind me of someone I used to know…" She told her.

"Well, who do my eyes remind you of?" She asked moving closer to Korra, wanting to know the answer.

She could smell the sweet scent of a peculiar, but enjoyable, perfume that smelled of the cold waters of the South Pole. It was delightful. Korra snapped out of her thoughts and answered Asami's question. "Just someone I had a crush on when I was thirteen." She said as if it didn't matter.

"Look, Asami, you don't have to comfort me." Korra stated matter of factly.

"Well, if I don't then who will?" She asked which caused Korra to look at her. "You need a girl to talk to, Korra." She rubbed some soot off her face with her thumb then adjusted her hat more upwards. "Look, I actually came here to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Korra asked as she looked more closely at the heiresses' eyes. They weren't at all like Itazura's. They were more understanding with a twinkle that shown every time she smiled.

"Mako thought we were dating." She simply stated.

Korra was confused now. "Well… Aren't you?" She asked completely lost.

"No, we're not." She said. "Ever since I took him to Quang's to apologize for hitting him with my Vespa (Yes, a Vespa!), and since I held his hand at the gala, that we were a couple." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I told him that we're just friends and he took it rather well." She finished.

Korra was still lost and confused, but happy that she still might have a chance with Asami. "Well, what's the problem?" Korra asked.

"Bolin told me that someone has a massive crush on me." She looked into Korra's frozen eyes.

I was wondering why Bolin was in my room. He was reading my fucking journal. Korra thought back to the time when Bolin tried to play it off like he was innocent. Suddenly she felt a rush of nervousness pass through her stomach. Oh Shit! She knows I like her. Asami knows I like her! She screamed over and over in her mind. "Um, w-who do you think l- lik- likes you?" Korra asked nervously as she grinded her teeth succeeding so far in not screaming "FUUUUUUUUCK!" at the top of her lungs.

"Bolin didn't say specifically, but he said it's a person from one of the Water Tribes, the person has a headstrong disposition, and the person is a girl." Asami described as she stared at Korra's abs and the tape that covered her lower stomach. "Korra, what happened?" She scooted closer to Korra and lightly placed a hand on her sweaty, soot covered stomach.

"AH!" Korra winced as Asami continued the conversation while tending to the tan-skinned girl's wound. "Asami, it's just a small cut. And it should be good in a few days without any healing." She stated.

"No, no. I insist." She told her as she untied the gauze and examined the wound. "So Bolin told me you are a great person to get to know." Asami took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the cut.

"Yeah, I guess." Korra began. "If you get passed the hardheadedness and my 'determined to win an argument even when I'm dead wrong' persona." They both giggled.

Asami tied the gauze back on. "Well?"

" 'Well' what?" Korra asked confused once again.

"I know you have a crush on me." Asami stated with a smile looking at a frozen Korra. "And… The feeling… is mutual." Asami touched caressed Korra's soot covered cheek.

Korra's heart pounded harder and louder than a bass drum as Asami's lips closed the space between them. The rush of nervousness in her stomach soon became one of pleasure as she grabbed Asami's hair and twisted her fingers into it.

The kiss became more heated as they both slipped their tongues into each other's mouths and began to explore one another's bodies.

There was French kissing, and heavy petting before Asami pulled away from the kiss. "Korra…?" Asami began.

"Yes…?" Korra huffed.

A smirk grew across her lips as she continued to speak. "I'll be the tamer and you be the dragon." She stated.

"RAWR!" Korra exclaimed as she exhaled a flame.


	7. Love? pt I

PART I

Korra and Asami were in a non-bending sparring match. They were at a deadlock and were beginning to get angry and tired. Both their hands were clasped together trying to push the other to the ground. Korra was winning so far, but Asami would not give up.

Korra was sweating and her biceps were flexing as she tried to push Asami to the ground. She tightened her grip on Asami's hands making the heiress grunt in pain and forcing her to her knees. But she still wouldn't give up.

"I'm not giving up, Korra." Asami exclaimed. She began to push Korra backward as she stood to her feet. She then continued to push her back, making the Avatar more determined to win this match.

"Errr! I'm not either!" Korra exclaimed as she stood her ground. "I'm not either…" She whispered to herself.

Then her eyes began to glow blue; as well, you could see the blue light shine through her teeth. She was in the Avatar state.

Korra let go of Asami and air-bent her into a tree behind her. She then brought up the earth to shackle her hands and feet. She walked up to the scared heiress holding fire in one hand, and water in the other.

She threw them at her slicing the left side of her cheek with water, and burning her left, gloved, hand with fire. And just as Korra was about to strike her chest with all four elements, she realized what she was doing once Asami screamed in pain and immediately snapped out of it. The elements fell from her grasp to the ground as the earth shackles holding the heiress crumbled and she fell back against the tree.

Korra looked at Asami who was crying. "Asami… I'm so sorry." Korra knelt down to the older girl's level and began to tear up a bit as she attempted to hold her bloody cheek, but she turned away. Then she saw her badly burned hand. "Asami…" Korra looked into her eyes. They were bursting with fear and pain. "I… I did this to you…?" Korra realized. "Let me- Let me heal you." She offered. "It's the least I can do." Korra grabbed a hold of Asami's burned hand, only to have it be pulled away.

"NO… You've done enough already." Asami said as she stood up then ran away to the Temple.

"Ugh, what've I done!?" Korra cried as she walked back to the Temple, eyes to the ground.


	8. Love? pt II

Asami ran into the Temple's kitchen, wiping the blood from her cheek and the tears from her eyes with her non-burned hand.

When Mako saw his girlfriend, well his ex-girlfriend, crying and hurt he ran over and held her face in his gloved hands as Pema and Bolin watched.

"Asami, what happened to you!?" Mako asked. "Who hurt you!?" He half yelled as he held her burned hand. "Asami, tell me who did this to you!" He demanded.

Asami sniffled. "It- it was Korra, but"- That's all Mako needed to hear before he stormed outside to look for her.

Bolin looked to Pema with worried eyes. "You take care of Asami while I go calm down Mako." Bolin told her as she nodded and helped Asami into the other room before he rushed out the door to look for Mako.

"KORRA!" Mako screamed in anger. "KORRA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" He stomped his way through some bushes and found his way to a bluff with a beautiful vista where he saw Korra crying. He went over to her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to a standing position.

"KORRA, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" He yelled at her as his grip on her wrist slightly tightened. "YOU HURT ASAMI! YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFULL! YOU KNOW BETTER!" He screamed making her wince as the tears continued to fall from her ocean blue eyes.

"Mako… I- I didn't mean to"- Mako cut her off by screaming at her again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER!?" His face was scary and not his own. His teeth were clenched and his eyebrows were pressed together.

"Mako, it was an accident." Korra tried to explain but he wouldn't listen.

"accident… Heh, ACCIDENT!? I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO HIT YOU, BITCH"

"BITCH!?" Korra screamed at him. "YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME A BITCH, YOU DUMB FUCK!" At this Mako let go of her wrist and backed off but was still angry at her.

"You have to apologize to her." He suggested.

"I tried to, but she ran off…" A single tear fell from Korra's eye and splashed to the ground.

Mako's angry expression turned sympathetic. "Korra… What- what's wrong…?" He took a step closer to her.

"I- I went into the Avatar State by accident." She revealed.

Korra told him every detail of what happened. And after she tried to heal her, she said 'I think you've done enough already' then ran off to the Temple.

"Korra… I had no idea. I'm- I'm so sorry for calling you a bitch then threatening to hit you." Mako apologized. "That wasn't me talking, it was my anger." He finished.

Korra broke down crying. "Korra, don't worry," Mako reassured as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "It was just an accident."

"I know, it's not that…" She wiped a tear from her eye. "How could I not control the Avatar State? I know all four elements; I should know how to control my power." She cried.

"Well, I'm no spiritual expert." Mako pointed out in a gentle tone. "Maybe you should ask Tenzin." He suggested.

"Yeah," Korra sniffled, "He'll know how to help me."

"But right now, let's go see how Asami is doing." Mako said as he walked with Korra back to the Temple and into the hospital wing.

Korra entered the room where Pema said Asami was and sat down on the bed beside the sleeping heiress.

She was beautiful even with a cut on her face. Her hair was long, black, and silky as Korra ran her fingers through it then down to her soft cheek. She smiled as she stirred a bit then opened her bright jade eyes and looked to Korra. But her response was angry and she backed away from the Avatar quickly. But her eyes had a flash of disappointment in them.

"Korra… Why…?" Was all the heiress said. "I thought you were my friend…"

This crushed Korra as something dropped to the pit of her stomach. It was remorse. "Asami… I'm so sorry, it was an accident… The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, I- I can't control it…" Korra tried to move closer to her but Asami rejected her touch.

"Asami, please talk to me so I can explain!" Korra pleaded as Asami just nodded. "Look, I'm still in training and trying to control the Avatar State. It triggers when I'm in danger, angry, or… threatened." Korra finished.

"You feel threatened by me?" Asami gasped. "But… But why…?"

"Well, you're so beautiful and flawless and… It makes me wonder how you keep yourself under control." Korra paused. "… I want that…"

"What…?" Asami questioned. "What do you want, Korra…?" Asami moved closer to Korra as she saw her eyes became broken and devoid of all her usual, joyous emotion.

"I want to be calm!" Korra exclaimed. "I want to be like Aang, or Roku, or Kyoshi!" Korra screamed. "But I'm this angry- BURNOUT!"

"Korra, that's not a word." Asami told Korra as she layed the Avatar next to her on her bed, sitting up. "What do you mean by 'burnout', Korra?"

"I just made it up now… I guess it means I'm not growing up, but sizzling into ash as I act this way." Korra explained. "It feels like I have something missing in my life, but I don't know what it is and it makes me angry, and sad, and- and!" Korra got up from the bed and began to pace the room.

"And what, Korra?" Asami was curious at this point.

"And- I'm- I'm- AUGH! I'M CONFUSED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! SOMETHING'S MISSING BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Korra yelled as she exhaled fire through her clenched teeth, and caused the water within the vase on the nightstand to explode and break the vase.

Asami scrambled out of the bed and ran to Korra. "Korra calm down!" Asami yelled through the wind that was increasing around the both of them.

Korra's eyes began to glow blue as the potted plants fell to the ground and shattered, the fire that blazed every time she exhaled was hotter than the sun, and the water from the broken vases circled around her.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S MISSING!" Korra cried.

Asami didn't know what to do, but she had to think quickly. She grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her into her. She grabbed both sides of Korra's cheeks and pulled her lips to hers.

The wind died down, the fire in her throat ceased, and the glow in her eyes turned to her normal blue eyes. A feeling rose in the pit of her stomach as her lips were touching Asami's. Korra closed her eyes out of pleasure. It was an eccentric feeling, but she liked it. She never felt this way when she kissed Mako.

When she kissed Mako it was a nice feeling, but it was just a heat of the moment thing. It was just a crush that she soon got over.

But this was something new. It was like all her troubles were thrown away and forgotten. But then Korra realized that Asami was a girl. Her eyes shot open and she stumbled back away from the heiress.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami asked as she tried to move closer to her, but she backed into the door.

"You're- you're a- you're a girl!" Korra exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Asami asked confused.

"I'm supposed to like guys!" Korra yelled.

"Korra, not all people like their opposite gender." Asami tried to explain but was cut off by Korra.

"I have to get some air!" She said then ran out of the room.

"What have I done?" Asami asked herself as she lay back down on her bed.


	9. Love? pt III

Part III

Korra ran into the kitchen, muscles tense and sweat dripping from every pore, where she found Pema feeding Rohan.

Pema looked up to see Korra and her worried and confused expression. "Korra, honey, what's wrong?" Pema asked as she sat Korra down at the table next to her. "What happened?"

Korra thought for a moment. Should she tell her what just happened, or lie. No, I can't lie to Pema, Korra thought. She would have to tell her the truth. "When I was in Asami's room… Something happened." She paused and looked at Pema who gestured for her to continue. "I went into the Avatar state."

"Oh, that's what all that racket was." Pema realized.

"Also… Asami, um… She uh…" Korra fumbled with her words trying to figure out how to tell Pema that Asami kissed her. "Asami kissed me… And… And I…" Korra trailed off.

"It's alright, Korra." Pema assured her. "You can tell me anything." She gave her a bright smile.

Korra took a deep breath. "I liked it." She huffed out. "Why did I like it? I never felt that way when I kissed Mako. So why do I feel something when I kiss a girl?" Korra asked confused.

"Korra, not all women like the opposite gender." Pema tried to tell her.

"That's what Asami said, but… I'm the Avatar. What if people judge me?" Korra pointed out.

Pema gasped. "The Korra I know doesn't care what other people think." Pema put a warm hand on Korra's tense shoulder. "Don't fight it if it's on your side, sweety." She said with a smile. With that, Pema took Rohan, got up and left.

"Korra!" Asami said making Korra jump out of her skin and bang her knees on the table.

"OW! That hurts like a bitch!" Korra exclaimed.

"Sorry." Asami apologized as she sat next to Korra who was rubbing her knees. "Look, I shouldn't have kissed you, but I felt something when I did." She confessed. "I felt something I didn't have with Mako." Asami sighed. "I just thought I'd let you know." Before Asami could walk out the kitchen door, Korra grabbed her wrist and abruptly turned her around then kissed her full on the lips.

It became intense and passionate as Korra picked Asami up and brought her to the table which she kicked all the crap off of before laying her down on it.

Korra's hands were feeling the heiresses flat stomach as her tongue entered her mouth and began to explore. Asami's hands were on Korra's lower back and butt as her tongue fought with Korra's.

Korra's right hand slowly found its way up Asami's thigh which caused her to buck her hips to Korra's. This made the Avatar smile into the kiss.

Both Asami's hands slipped down Korra's sweats and panties then gripped her butt which caused Korra to thrust forward. Asami smiled at this. Looks like I found a sensitive spot.

Korra began to bite at Asami's neck, leaving a hickey, then licked her ear and whispered "Let's do this." She then licked down her stomach which made her squeeze Korra's butt which caused the Avatar to thrust her hips forward.

"Alright, is everyone ready for lunch- WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" They heard Tenzin yell.

Korra and Asami looked up to see Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Pema, Bumi, Kya, and the kids all staring at them, shocked and confused.

Korra pulled her face out between Asami's legs, and Asami pulled her hands out of the Avatar's pants. They both got off the table and dusted themselves off. They awkwardly put all the stuff they knocked off the table back on then stood in front of the shocked family.

Tenzin was fuming, Mako's nose was bleeding, Bolin was smiling sexily, Pema winked at them, Bumi was still trying to piece together what happened, Kya was trying not to smile, and the kids were covering their eyes.

"Look," Tenzin began, "I do not mind what you two are doing." He confessed. "Just don't do it where we eat."

"Sorry." The two girls said simultaneously.

"I can't feel my nose." Mako said as he wiped blood away with his wrist as the two girls laughed.

"You know, your couple name could be Korrasami." Bolin pointed out as the three of them laughed.

"I'm with you two 100%." She winked at Korra.

Bumi smiled. "OH, I get it!" He exclaimed.

Kya broke out into a toothy smile. "It's completely natural."

"Are you two girlfriends?" Ikki asked. "Why was your face eating her skirt?" Milo asked. "Don't mind them." Jinora said as the two girls blushed furiously.

"Well, let's eat!" Bumi exclaimed.

"Actually," Korra interrupted as she took Asami's hand, "I have something to show Asami in my room." Korra said. "It's important and we shouldn't be bothered because the thing I have to show her is really loud and moans a lot, so we need peace and quiet." She finished before dragging Asami down the hall to her room.

"What does Korra mean by 'really loud and moans a lot', daddy?" Ikki asked her father.


	10. Fuckery

Korra is slid sneakily against the wall of the Air Temple that leads to the kitchen. Tenzin has been making her practice even harder now that she can actually air-bend. The worst part was that he didn't let her see any of her friends because he claimed they were a distraction to her training.

Korra had agreed with Tenzin to keep her distance from them with because if she had disagreed with him, she would have an extra hour of meditation for being "unreasonable." But she had been feeling weird in her sex lately. It was a pleasurable feeling that she would repress by sitting on her heel when she was meditating, or by sitting on the edge of a bench.

She knew when it was coming because her pants would become wet and her sex would get really warm. She didn't know what this feeling was, though. And she didn't know how to fix it, so she just distracted herself with training.

But she couldn't disagree with the fact that the training was paying off. Her arm and leg muscles became more toned, and she began to develop abs. She hasn't trained this hard since pro-bending, and even then the training wasn't as rigorous as it is now.

But now she was hungry for some pie and she would do anything to get it, even though it wasn't on the list of foods she should be eating that is required for her training. But she didn't care. If she wants pie, she'll get some pie.

Korra quietly slipped into the kitchen backing up so no one would sneak up behind her. She knew exactly where the fridge was so she didn't need to turn around to find it.

She approached the fridge, but as she was backing up, she backed up into someone who stumbled forward a bit at the sudden contact.

Before the person could speak, Korra reached back and grabbed two handfuls of silky, soft hair. She reached further back and felt the face of the figure, making sure it was actually real. She put her hands down lower to the figures chest and quickly pulled them away realizing that they were boobs she just touched. And who else at the Temple had long, silky, wavy hair and boobs? Mako? No, it was Asami.

"Asami?" Korra asked nervously, really hoping that Mako grew his hair and got breast implants.

"Korra?" Asami asked surprised.

Damn it! Korra thought. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get some pie. You?" She sounded just as embarrassed as Korra did.

"Me, too… Why are we still back to back?" Korra asked not moving from the position.

"I don't know… Wanna share the pie?" The heiress offered.

"Yeah, okay." Korra decided.

They both sat down at the kitchen table as Asami grabbed some forks for them.

"Asami…?" Korra began.

"Yeah?" Asami asked as she took a bite out of the apple pie.

"Can we forget I touched your boobs because I-?" Asami cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

Asami took the whipped cream, tipped her head back, and sprayed some in her mouth.

"Because I- I don't, uh want- It's uh…" Korra looked down at her pants which had a wet spot on them that wasn't there before.

Asami put down the whipped cream then looked at Korra as she licked her lips clean of cream.

"I- I, uh… It's just that…" What she used to refer to as "her pee-pee" began to burn and throb, she began to sweat and swallow as she watched Asami eat her pie.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami, who was suddenly next to her, asked.

"My- um… My, uh- my…" Korra stuttered.

Asami put her hand on her shoulder, and as soon as she did, Korra looked down at her pants. Asami followed her eyes then understood, but wanted to make sure that she was correct so she let Korra try to continue.

Korra took a deep breath. "Ever since Tenzin had me begin my training, he made me stay away from you, Bolin, and Mako. And about three days after I started to get these weird feelings in my… Front porch… that I kind of like. I've been doing nothing but training for three weeks so I'm bored all the time and…" Asami cut Korra off.

"Korra, calm down." Asami said. "You just need to touch yourself." She stated simply.

Korra looked at her confused. "You mean touch my pincushion?"

"Beat around the bush."

Korra took this as a challenge. "Dip the digits."

Asami's expression indicated that she had excepted the challenge. "Rub one out."

"Pearl diving."

"Finger painting."

"Drilling for oil."

"Lady-wanking."

"Two finger salute."

"Playing the clitar."

"Finger fuck."

"Alright, Korra you win." Asami gave up. "Now back to the subject. Let's go to my room." Asami grabbed Korra's wrists then dragged her down the hall.

"But my pie!" Korra cried. "I'll come back for you my love." Korra reached out to the desert as she disappeared around the corner.

Asami sat Korra down on her bed then turned on the radio. She kept switching threw the channels until Careless Whisper came on. "Perfect." Asami exclaimed as she grabbed Korra's hand and put it in her pants with her hand still clutching the Avatar's.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked as she blushed nervously.

"I'm helping you out." She said as she placed her fingers to line up with hers then began to guide her hand up and down.

They both closed their eyes and focused on the lyrics of the song.

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
And there's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

When they opened their eyes, they were in a weird position on the bed in which Korra's legs were wrapped around the headboard while her head was in the heiresses lap. Asami was holing a rubber chicken, and Korra was holding a piece of apple pie.

"I have no clue what just happened but I think it was awesome." Stated Korra.

"I think George Michaels hypnotized us… Wanna do it again?" Asami suggested.

"Okay." Korra said as she turned on Careless Whisper then re-created that Patrick Swazy Movie, Ghost.


	11. Aang's Knowledge

Korra and Mako were fighting again. It had been going on for a few weeks now. It was starting to get really violent and dangerous, too. Not to mention that Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, and the air kids would get pulled into their fights.

In the first week, it had been a small verbal fight over a sparring match. In the second week, the verbal fights became louder. In the third week, the fights became screaming matches. And now it was week four and things began to break, singe, and shatter.

Day and night they would scream at each other, but night was the scariest and most saddening.

Tonight was the worst fight they've ever had. Mako tried to pack his bags and leave the Island, but Korra wasn't done screaming at him for coming home late and not calling her.

Before he could walk out of her room, Korra stepped in front of the door, blocking it. Mako yelled for her to "move the fuck out of the way" but Korra countered with "not until you tell me where you were and why you hot-headed fuck!" He screamed back "GAH, I have no time for this!" then literally pushed her out of the way very harshly, scratching her neck in the process, and she fell with a thud next to the night stand where she unplugged the lamp and threw it at him, missing and hitting the wall with a shatter.

Practically everyone on the Island could hear them screaming and yelling at each other curse words and insults. Mako ended up going to go stay at a friend's house in downtown Republic City, leaving Korra on the floor crying her eyes out.

The next morning, Korra could be heard screaming and cussing like a sailor. There were things breaking and falling, so Asami, hurt by her friend's anger, decided to check on her. "I hope she's alright." The heiress thought as she began to walk to Korra's room.

As asami was about to knock, she felt a surge of what seemed like lightning shoot through her entire body. She looked at the door and heard Korra whimper and she felt like she was stabbed in the heart. She suddenly felt like she needed to help this girl. Alright Asami, just calm down and help Korra. She thought to gerself as she knocked on the door.

"… Who is it!?" Came Korra's distressed voice from behind the sliding door.

"Korra, it's me… Asami. May I come in?" She asked in a polite tone.

"… Sure." She answered tersely as Asami slid open the door to find her splayed out on the floor in a blue t-shirt, some baggy blue shorts, and her boots, gripping a broken, empty bottle of Fire Nation Lager. Her hair clips were falling out of her hair making it look disheveled, and her face was smeared with soot.

A broken lamp sit next to the door with scratches on the wall that indicated she threw it at the wall, and the wall that her bed was up against had marks of ash and burned wood across the length of it.

"Korra, what happened?" Asami asked horridly as she ran to Korra's side and helped her up and brought her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"Well, Mako and I had a fight." She said in a low, I-don't-give-a-shit voice and as if this was a regular thing, which it was. "He left to go live with a friend in the city." She looked to the green eyed girl. "I'm sorry."

The older girl looked at her confused. "Sorry? For what?"

"For stealing Mako away from you." She let out a chuckle and a small smile that scared Asami a bit. "This is like my karma for taking him from you…" She then looked down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Korra, I-…" What was she to say? "Look, I know you kissed Mako during the tournament, and you both held deep feelings for each other when he and I were dating but… I wasn't jealous that Mako had feelings for you, I guess I wanted what you two had." Her eyes watered a bit but she refused to let the tears fall. "But when I kissed him in the jail cell I didn't feel anything… Like all my feelings for him fell from love to just caring for him like a brother." She looked into Korra's blue eyes and saw something snap.

Suddenly, a single tear fell from the Avatar's eye and rolled down her cheek. "… I thought I loved him…" She said in a shaky voice. "I thought I loved him, but he was just a crush!" She began to cry into her hands as she leaned on the kitchen table.

Watching the girl break down in front of her broke her heart, so Asami moved closer to her, grabbed her shoulder, turning her around and pulled her into a warm hug she gladly excepted. She whispered words of comfort into her ear as the younger girl cried into her shoulder. "Shh, it's alright."

Korra pulled away from the hug and looked Asami in the eye. "We're just too damn similar!" She decided. "We're stubborn, hot-headed, impulsive people!" She exclaimed. "He always leaves then comes back asking me to forgive him! But I'm not gonna fall for it this time!" She declared. "If he comes back I'm gonna kick his ass all the way to the Fire Nation!" Korra yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Calm down, Korra. Come on," Asami said helping her up, "Let's get you cleaned up." Asami said quickly looking over her appearance, which was a scruffy mess.

In the rather small, single person, public bathroom in the mess hall in the main building of the island, Asami was pressed against the door of the small room wiping Korra's face with a washcloth, trying to get rid of the soot, ash, and sweat that covered her face.

Currently, Korra was sitting on the toilet as Asami tried to clean her face. "Tilt your head so I can get under your jaw." Asami instructed. As she wiped the wet cloth down her jaw she saw that her neck was bleeding. "Korra, you have a scratch on your neck!" She exclaimed as she patted it with the cloth.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that Mako scratched me." She said as if it was nothing. "It'll heal itself; it's not bad." She waved off the worrying girl.

Asami still patted the wound, though, just in case. "If you say so, Korra. Just don't touch it." She instructed as she put down the cloth and began to fix her hair.

Korra's hair was thick and soft, even if it's sticky with sweat and soot. She brushed out the ash and dried sweat with a wet hair brush then put in her hair clips to make her wolf tails. "Alright, Korra, I'm gonna run a lint roller over your clothes so stand up."

Korra struggled to stand up in the cramped space and ended up stumbling sideways into the wall, where Asami slid by past her and sat on the toilet so Korra could get by. But after Asami sat down, Korra stumbled forward and fell into the heiresses lap.

They were face to face; lips inches away from each other, and hands touching toned stomachs.

Korra looked the blushing girl in her jade eyes and liked what she saw in them; care, kindness, compassion.

Asami looked the blushing Avatar straight in her wonderful blue eyes that held hurt within them. But she saw a twinkle of happiness in them, too. As if she was glad.

They moved closer to one another as their lips met and suddenly, a surge of what seemed like electricity surged through both of their bodies as Korra fixed herself onto Asami's lap in a straddling position. The sensation was incredible and reviving as the kiss became more intense and heated.

Korra's hands were placed on Asami's waist and the back of her neck as her hands were gripping Korra's cheeks. Their tongues didn't fight for dominance, but they danced and played, and it was wonderful.

They both stood up and leaned against the door of the bathroom as Asami lifted one of her long, slender legs and rested it on Korra's hip as her hands moved from her cheeks to her neck and back.

Korra held Asami's leg with her left hand and rubbed her thigh as she held the back of her head with her right. I feel amazing. I feel better than I ever did with Mako. Korra thought as she kissed the heiress lovingly.

Wow! Korra kisses better than… uh… That guy I used to date. I feel like I'm falling in love. Asami thought as she heard a noise that seemed to be from behind the bathroom door. But she thought nothing of it as she continued to kiss Korra.

But their passionate moment was ruined when someone opened the door and they fell onto the floor in front of the intruder with an "OOF!"

When the two girls looked up, they saw that it was Tenzin, who was strangely smiling down at them.

"OH! Tenzin, I uh- was just uh… Cleaning?" Korra tried to tell Tenzin who obviously didn't buy it, and kept smiling warmly at them. But it wasn't Tenzin, it was Aang. "Aang!" The two girls said simultaneously as their voices echoed off the empty walls of the mess hall.

"Prophecy states that the Avatar loves only one, and often times will go through others' who they think they love until they find their one true love." Aang said as he walked closer to them. "You two have the exact same mystical spirit pattern that gives you two a closely similar personality and spiritual vigor that's very, very powerful when you two are near one another."

"Well, what does that mean, Avatar Aang?" Asami asked curiously as Korra nodded her head in agreement.

"It means your inner-self has blossomed once you two engaged in your kiss. It opened your love for each other that has been unknown until now." Aang explained. "You both have always loved each other, but once envy for the one you thought you loved came into the picture, you intentionally blocked your love once dislike has shown itself. But when Korra was hurting, you chose to help her. Though you thought it was because she's your friend and you want to help her, it was really because your spirit of compassion and care saw Korra's mental condition and decided that it was time to show your true feelings." Aang looked to Korra. "Mako was just an obstacle. Your one true love is the one beside you at this very moment."

"Thank you Aang." Korra said as she hugged him tightly in which he hugged back.

"I'm always here if you need me, Korra." He let go of her and began to fade away. "Remember to follow your heart." He said before he completely faded.

Korra turned back to Asami and tackled her in a hug. "I love you." She said as she looked into the heiresses eyes.

"I love you, too." She replied as they both engaged in a kiss and completely forgot about Mako.


	12. Korrasami in the Night

"Oh, I'm gonna be SO late." Asami said to herself as she sped down Main Street.

She was on her way back to her mansion for a business meeting she had to attend with her father. And if she wasn't there in 10 minutes, her father would have her ass.

As she was approaching the intersection, she sped up to make the yellow light. But a dark-haired man ran out from behind a parked trolley right in the path of her vehicle. She tried to stop but she ended up sliding and hitting the man.

She heard a slur of cusses from him as she parked her moped and ran out to the man to see if he was alright.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Asami apologized, "are you alright?" She asked as she pulled off her helmet, revealing her long, wavy, raven-black hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She bent down next to him to help him up but he rejected her.

"How could you not see me!?" He asked angrily. That is until he saw her. "I mean I was j- j- j…" His words trailed off as he stared at the beautiful woman dressed to a tee standing in front of him. "I was j- j…"

"… Jaywalking?" She finished for him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah, um- I- sorry." He stuttered as he blushed when the woman grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

As Asami stared back at the man, she realized she has seen him before. "Hey, you're Mako!" She exclaimed. "You play on the Fire Ferrets with Avatar Korra, right?"

"Uh, yeah!" He replied, getting his voice back as he cleared his throat. "That's me."

She covered her left cheek with her gloved hand in embarrassment. "I'm such an idiot… Um… Let me make it up to you." She offered. "Meet me at Quang's Cuisine at 7:30." She decided as she put her helmet on and started to walk back to her moped.

"Um… Quang's? I don't have clothes nice enough to fit their dress policy." He told her as she mounted her moped.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is show up." She said in a friendly voice. "Meet you at 7:30?"

"Yeah- uh 7:30. Right." He said nervously as she sped down main street. "7:30." He said with a goofy grin as butterflies fluttered in his chest.

Korra was conflicted. She needed someone to talk to but she was too anxious to ask someone. Not only that, she was also self-conscious about what someone would say or do if she did talk to someone.

There was also Tarrlok who was up her ass about joining his task force, and her nightmares about Amon.

She pet Naga's belly as she watched Jinora and Ikki mess around with their airbending. And that's another thing. She couldn't airbend and it was pissing her off. Tenzin tells her to be patient but it's getting on her nerves because she's not making any progress.

"Da-ba-dee-da-ba-die-da-ba-dee-da-ba-die-da-ba-dee-da-ba-die- HELLO FELLOW TEAMMATE!" Bolin greeted as he approached Korra with a red rose and a cupcake behind his back.

Korra looked up to see Bolin and his shining smile that instantly made her feel happier. "Oh, hey Bolin." She greeted back. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stopped scratching Naga, who turned over and fell asleep.

"I came here to give you THIS!" He pulled his arms from behind his back, showing her the items he bought for her.

She took them then placed them down next to her. "Bolin, this is really sweet." She thanked as she saw a blush run across Bolin's face. She was gonna feel like an ass when she asked a question running through her mind. "What's it for?" To her surprise, Bolin didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, um. Hmmm, I forgot- OH YEAH! You saved me from Amon!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah… That was no big deal…" Her words trailed off as she looked to a scrawny man holding a large basket twice his size walking up to her.

"Tarrlok urges you to reconsider his offer." He simply stated in a high-pitched voice.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." She told him as he nodded and walked away.

"Who's this 'Tarrlok' guy?" Bolin asked. "Is he bothering you? 'Cause I can have a word with him." Bolin pounded his right fist into his left palm, showing that he means business.

This made Korra giggle which made Bolin smile and come out of his fighting stance. "It's not like that, Bolin." She reassured. "He's just this old guy who works with Tenzin."

"Oh, that's better." He grinned. "I like that better." Bolin said as he looked down to Korra who was frowning. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned as he sat down next to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me anything. I won't think any less of you."

This made Korra look at him. His green eyes were filled with concern and kindness. It made her feel safe. "… After Mako and I infiltrated Amon's rally, I've been having real bad nightmares where he- where he takes my bending…" She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't allow herself to show weakness.

"If it makes you feel better," Bolin began in a gentle voice, "I've been having nightmares, too." He looked into her eyes. It looked like she wanted to cry but was holding it back. "Well, I have to go and practice with Mako for pro-bending. You wanna come?" He asked standing up with a sigh.

"… No, I think I'll stay here." She decided.

"We're probably outta the tournament anyway." He stated. "Unless 30,000 yuans miraculously drops out of the sky my tomorrow… Anyway, I'll see you later Korra." He said before he walked out of sight.

"Yeah, see you later Bolin." She said with a smile even though he wasn't there anymore. "You're a good friend."

Later that night, after practice, Mako was sitting in a booth at Quang's in a fancy new suit with Asami.

"Your entrée, Miss Sato." The waiter placed a plate of fancy food on the table.

"… Wait… Miss SATO?" He exclaimed. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries." Mako beamed at the realization.

"Yeah, he's my dad." She said tersely.

"Get outta town!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Asami giggled. "Would you like to see the Warehouse where the vehicles are made?" She asked him since he seems to be interested.

"Yeah, I would like that very much." He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away and quickly changed the subject to avoid awkward silence.

"So, how's probending?" She asked and he frowned.

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now. We need to come up with 30,000 yuans by tomorrow or we're out… So maybe next year." He said sadly.

"Well… Come by the warehouse tomorrow." Asami began. "I'll try to make a deal with my father tonight and see what I can do to help."

Mako looked at her confused. "We just met and you're offering to pay 30,000 yuans to help out a rookie probending team?" He asked to clarify his confusion.

"Well, I'd hate to see my favorite probending team not play in the tournament. I've seen all your matches and instantly fell in love with the sport." She stated as she began to eat her food that she practically forgot about.

"Oh, well that's great." He said as they continued dinner.

After the unexpected visit from Tarrlok last night, he sent an invitation to a gala in her honor and she was curious of what he wanted.

At the gala, Korra walked in to see a nicely decorated room with posters of her hanging everywhere on the walls of the mansion. "Wow, I can't believe this is all for me." Korra looked around the room amazed.

"Keep an eye out, though Korra." Tenzin warned. "It isn't like Tarrlok to throw a party just for the fun of it."

As if on cue, Tarrlok walked up to them and pulled Korra aside to meet an averagely heighted man, wearing a fancy suit.

"This is Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries, and this is his daughter." He gestured to a tall girl of about 18 who had long, wavy, black hair. She was gorgeous to say the least.

Korra thought she was beautiful and she went to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Avatar Korra." She shook the heiresses hand firmly as she shook back.

"I'm Asami Sato." She stated.

She let go of her hand. "Wow, what a pretty name." She complimented giving a goofy grin.

She giggled which made Korra blush. Then she realized that Mako was attached to her arm. "Oh, hey Mako." She said like he was an after-thought as she never broke eye-contact with the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"Let's get to know eachother." She said as she pilled Korra by the wrist over to the snack table.

Mako looked at the two and sighed.

"Hey, bro." Came Bolin's voice from behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that this girl I like isn't paying attention to me." He confessed.

"I know how you feel, bro. But if she doesn't like you back, you just gotta let it go and move on." Bolin put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well, if she doesn't like me why did she take me out to dinner and offer the Fire Ferrets to pay for the championship pot?" Mako pointed out.

"Bro… She hit you with a moped." Bolin countered.

"Good point." Mako gave up as he looked to Korra and Asami who were talking up a storm and laughing by the snack table.

"You ran him over with your moped?" Korra laughed. "He's been kind of a jerk lately so he deserved it."

"I think I led him on, though." Asami began. "I mean I took him out to dinner and payed for the Fire Ferrets share of the championship's bill… What if he takes it the wrong way?" She worried.

"Look, even if he does he'll just throw a tantrum and get over it sooner or later." She reassured. "But if you decide to tell him you don't feel the same way as him, go easy on him because I think he's holding a ton of pent up rage from when his parents died." She told her.

"I understand. My mother died when I was 8 years old by a firebender from the Agni Kai's." Asami looked down to the tiled floor and frowned.

Korra grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a marble pillar away from the crowd of partygoers. "I know how you feel." Korra began. "I was taken away from both my parents when I was four to go live at a compound 30 miles from my home." She knelt down and ripped a blue piece of fabric from her. "It's okay to cry." Korra told her as she dried her tears with the torn fabric.

Asami looked up to Korra and fell in love with her blue eyes, as did Korra fall in love with Asami's jade eyes.

Korra gently held the heiresses jaw in her right hand while she brushed some stray hair from her face. They both leaned forward and their lips met.

Their touch on one another lingered and moved all across their bodies as their tongues danced and explored in passionate intensity. They moaned into each other's mouths making noises that may be a bit too loud.

"Hey Korra, are you alright?" Bolin asked as he stopped short and saw Asami and Korra quickly pull away from a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Bolin… Uh… Hey…" Korra didn't know what to say, but Bolin just broke out into a big, goofy smirk as he looked at the two.

"Ahhhh, I understand now, but… Asami." He began. "Mako likes you, so how are you gonna break it to him that you like Korra?" He asked pointing behind him with his thumb to his brother who was speaking with Lin Beifong, the chief of police.

The two girls blushed. "He's reasonable, I'll just tell him." Asami decided.

"My brother can throw some pretty amusing tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants sometimes." He told her. "So maybe you should think this through." He advised

"Alright," Asami sighed, "I'll come by the Temple tomorrow and you invite Mako to come with you to 'visit' Korra." She pointed to Bolin and used air quotes.

At the temple, Korra and Asami were sitting on the stairs of the pavilion. Silence overtook them both and it was making Korra rather angry that the two of them weren't talking.

"So, how's your father?" Korra asked politely, trying to start an ongoing conversation.

Asami seemed to frown at this. "He's been working way too much lately." She sighed and moved closer to Korra, which surprised her a bit and made her blush. "He says he's been working on a new Satomobile, but the design and construction doesn't take this long." She cuddles up to Korra as she put her arm around the heiresses cold, leather covered shoulders.

"Maybe he's just working on some bigger project." Korra suggested trying to comfort Asami, but to no avail.

"I'm starting to suspect something's up, but…" Her words trailed off as Korra pulled her tighter.

She grabbed the sad girl's chin and lifted her head up so she could see her beautiful jade-green eyes. But they were full of worry and confusion. So she decided to put some passion into them as she cupped her jaw, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Asami saw the kiss coming, but was still surprised by the sudden spark that Korra caused to run down her stomach. She closed her eyes and kissed back as she asked for entrance to the Avatar's mouth which she happily gave her.

Korra picked up Asami, not breaking the kiss, and placed her on her lap in a straddling position as Asami wrapped her long legs behind Korra's back. Their hands wandered one another's bodies everywhere; exploring each other's bodies to find weak spots and strong points.

"Bolin, why did you bring me here?" Came Mako's voice as the two girls scrambled to get off each other.

"I wanted to visit Korra and I didn't wanna go alone. Plus we should congratulate her on refusing Tarrlok's ploy to get her onto the task force" Bolin whined. "And she's your friend, too." He added as he poked his chest.

Mako sighed in defeat. "Well, what are we gonna do?" He asked as they both approached the pavilion where Korra and Asami were sitting as if they were waiting for them.

"Korra and Asami wanna tell you something we all think you deserve to know." Bolin confessed as he sat down next to Korra and Mako sat next to Asami.

"Why do I have a feeling this is gonna make me more brooding than I already am." He admitted as he looked at the three.

Asami sighed and decided to get this over and done with. "Mako, I know you like me, so this is gonna be difficult when I tell you that I kissed someone else." She frowned at him, afraid of his reaction.

Mako sighed then frowned. "To be honest, I'm sad to hear that because I do really like you, but we aren't dating so there really isn't anything to be justifiably angry over, but…" Mako's words trailed off as he looked her in the eye. "Why did you bring me out to dinner and offer our team to pay for the tournament if you don't have feelings for me?" He asked confused.

"Mako…" Asami began. "I hit you with my moped." She said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, right I- I feel so stupid for jumping into thinking that you liked me back so quickly I…" Mako's words trailed off once more. "Who was he?"

Asami stared at him, obviously confused with his question. "What?"

"Who was he? Who did you kiss? What was his name?" Mako asked calmly.

"Well, um… It wasn't a he…" She confessed as she looked at Mako's surprised expression.

"Well who did you kiss, then?" He asked again, desperate to hear the answer now that the person she kissed was a girl.

Asami sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked behind her to Korra who was urging her to just get it over with. "I- I kissed…" She looked into his hurt amber eyes. She sighed heavily once more as the tension in the current situation was building up, as well as the anticipation and suspense. "I kissed… Korra." A big weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I kissed Korra, Mako and I'm so sorry if I led you on." She apologized.

Mako's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes looked like they wanted to spill over in tears, but they wouldn't. "I- I don't know what to say." He said with a deep and low shaky voice. "I can't be mad at any of you, but I'm mad anyway… But I don't know at what." He laughed, but it wasn't genuine.

"Mako," Korra began, "… Can- can I heal you?" Korra asked as she saw the pain and confusion in his broken stare.

"I'm not hurt, Korra." Mako stated.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally you are." She made her way over to him and helped him up as she gestured for Asami and Bolin to follow them.

Mako sat down on a stone bench adjacent to a pond filled with small gaiter-coy fish and turtle ducks. Korra bent some of the water from the pond and brought it to Mako's temples as it began to glow.

"Now Mako," Korra began as she held the water in place, "I'm going to need you to be very still. Close your eyes and think about when you were most happy." She advised.

Mako closed his eyes and thought about when Toza offered him and Bolin a place to stay if they participate in the pro-bending games. He felt the water spin clock-wise as it soothed his mind and make him relax.

"Good, now think about a time in which you were most angry." She advised as the water began to spin counter-clockwise.

He didn't question her as he thought about the day his parents were killed. His parents, him, and Bolin were walking down an empty street from a nice dinner out when they saw a firebender robbing a helpless old man. The firebender saw his family and began to attack them. BOYS, GO! Their father yelled. IT'LL BE ALRIGHT, JUST GO! His voice was screaming but it was calm. Boys, we will always love you both. Their mother said as both their parents dodged fire and hugged them before they ran away from the scene. They never came back and ever since then Mako has been brooding and rarely happy.

He sweat as his teeth clenched, his hands curled into fists, and his eyes were shut tight. "Mako, calm down and relax." Korra said calmly as he did what she had advised. "There's a lot of pent up rage and years of sadness you need to release."

As she said that, Mako began to break-down crying. They all comforted him as he cried out years of pain and rage.

"I'm fine- wi- with it." Mako choked out. "I- I'm okay with you- with you two dating." He wiped a tear away and genuinely smiled.

Asami, Mako, and Bolin were invited to stay for dinner on the Island. After they ate, Korra showed Mako and Bolin to their rooms in the men's dorm, and she showed Asami to her room, which was also Korra's room since all the rooms in the woman's dorm were taken.

Asami was straddling Korra as she peeled off her shirt and bindings, and tossed them on the floor. Korra did the same with Asami, and soon all their clothes were sitting in random spots around the room.

Asami kissed Korra passionately and raked her nails across her tanned, toned stomach. Korra felt down Asami's back until she gripped her butt which made her grunt in pleasure.

Their grunts and moans became louder and louder by the minute until one acolyte became worried. So she made her way to the Avatar's room and knocked on the door. "Avatar Korra, are you quite alright, dear?" Asked the middle aged acolyte.

Asami held her breath. "Uh yeah." Korra answered. "Just a nightmare." She lied.

"Alright, then." The acolyte replied as she walked back to her room.

"That was close." Asami said as she began to pick up her discarded clothes and put them back on. "We should continue this in someplace more private." She winked.

Korra finished putting her clothes back on. "Like the bluff on the east side of the Island?" Korra suggested as Asami nodded and opened the window to sneak out; Korra followed.

"This is gonna be a good night." Korra said as she followed Asami to the bluff, walking behind her and staring at her butt the whole way.


	13. Good Riddance: Time of Your Life

"Yup, it's official." Asami said with a sigh. "I'm lost." She said as she took a turn at a street known as Warrick Avenue. "Who knew that one wrong turn could bring me from Maine to Rhode Island?" Asami huffed as she looked at her GPS. "At the intersection, turn left." Asami angrily clicked the off button of her GPS. "You're really not helping."

The area was decent looking. All the essentials such as a Hess Express, Dave's Supermarket, Good Year, and many other businesses except for a Future Industries store that she was, honestly, glad not to see as she is done with work for the time being.

It was blazing hot, too. Asami wore a long-sleeve button down with a black business blazer over it, long, black bell-bottom slacks, and ankle high high-heel boots. Her hair was rather long and fell around her shoulders perfectly in shiny, black waves.

She turned into a Walgreen's and parked her dark red Mazda convertible in a spot adjacent to the store. "Might as well ask for directions." She decided as she walked in the store; heels clacking against the faded pavement.

When she walked in, the AC greeted her kindly, cooling her pale skin as she walked to the counter where a tanned girl wearing a light blue, button down short-sleeve shirt with the sleeves ripped, baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees, and denim blue converses that have seen better days.

Her hair was in a high ponytail with two pieces hanging down the sides of her face. She wore a faded black, flat-billed, Boston Red Sox snap-back that covered her eyes as she looked at her cell-phone.

But the most interesting part of her outfit was the tattoo of a blue and jade-green dragon that swirled up her right arm.

Asami cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I need directions." She said as the employee looked up from her cell-phone, showing her shocking blue eyes that were rather mesmerizing. She was absolutely stunning, to say the least.

"Well, it depends where ya goin'. If you're goin' to Dave's Supa-Maket, ya turn into the inta-section then go straight for-wuhd." She said with a heavy Rhode Island accent. (I'm not gonna type like that the whole time. She has a Rhode Island accent, okay?)

"Well, I'm trying to get back to Maine but my GPS is not helping me very much." Asami told the girl of about 21.

"Ya gypsy not helpin' ya huh, green-eyes?" She asked. "Well, I don't know how to get to Maine. Lemme ask someone else, though." She said as she placed her phone in her pocket.

"Hey, Mako!" The girl yelled. "We gotta a pair-a green eyes here who needs ta get ta Maine!" She looked back to Asami then stuck her hand out. "I'm Korra, by the way."

Asami shook her hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Korra. I'm Asami Sato." This seemed to strike Korra.

"No fucken way! That's wicked awesome!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm standin' in front of the heiress of Future Industries!"

"Who needs some directions?" Came another heavily accented voice from behind the heiress.

Korra gestured to Asami. "Mako, Asami Sato, the heiress of Future Industries, needs directions." She explained.

"No way, that's wicked awesome." Mako beamed. "I'm Mako." He held out his hand and she shook it.

He looked about 22 and wore the same shirt as Korra, except his wasn't ripped; he wore jeans that fit him, but were faded, and his hair was black and spikey, which accented his amber eyes and faded, black Timberland boots.

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Bolin, get in here!" Mako yelled. "Asami Sato is here shakin' ma hand!"

A young man of around 20 walked out of a door. He wore the employee light blue shirt, a pair of beat up, faded jeans, and a pair of beat up Nike's. His hair was black and slicked back with a single curl hanging in his face. He had lively green eyes that seemed to make her smile.

"No way is Asami- Holy Shit!" He began stunned. "This is wicked awesome!" He exclaimed as he made his way over to her and firmly shook her hand. "I'm Bolin, Mako's brotha. It's a pleasure ta meet ya."

"It's very nice to meet you all, but I still need directions back to Maine." She said with a polite smile.

"Didn't ya hear?" Mako began. "The roads leading to Maine, Vermont, and New Hampshire are closed for construction. Some dumbass in a truck ran inta the woods where he broke a gas pipe stickin' outa the ground; blew up the whole road. The workers had to peel back the highways that lead to those states."

"Great," She sighed, "Looks like I'm gonna have to stay a couple weeks."

"I know a great hotel you can stay in." Korra began. "It's right down the street from me. You can follow me in my car. My shift is over anyway."

"Alright, let's go." She said with a smile. I want to know more about this girl, she seems interesting. Asami thought to herself.

"I'll see ya guys later." She said to Mako and Bolin before they both walked out.

"Where's your car?" Korra asked looking around the parking lot.

"It's right- HEY!" She yelled suddenly. "THAT'S MY CAR, YOU THIEF!"

Without hesitation, Korra sprinted to the man stealing from Asami's car and caught him by his shirt, machining him drop the stolen items. She lifted him up by the shoulders, making her muscles flex. "Get the fuck outta here!" She dropped the man as he scrambled to his feet then ran away.

"Thank you so much, Korra." Asami tanked as she ran over to her car and picked up her stolen items then placed them in her glove box.

"Ya gotta put your roof up." She began. "This is Warwick, not Maine."

The two girls find out that the hotel is booked, so Korra offers Asami to stay at her house.

Asami walks through the side door of Korra's home. The floor creaks beneath her, the carpeting on the stairs is uneven, and the whole house itself is just messy and filled with hand-me-downs.

"Welcome to my habitat, lemme show you to your room." Korra said as she led her up the stairs.

"There's the bathroom, that's my 'office', here's my room, and right next to it is your room." Korra explained as her cerulean eyes shined with kindness and excitement.

"Thanks, Korra." Asami began. "You have been really kind to me for the whole 20 minutes I've known you." She gave a smile and blushed.

"Well, it's still early. Lemme take you for a walk and show you 'round the neighborhood." She paused and looked the jade-eyed girl up and down. "But let's get ya into some clothes first; it's hotter than hell out there and I assume ya only packed business outfits, right?"

Korra gave Asami a faded grey t-shirt that said 'Nimrod' on it, some denim-colored baggy cargo shorts with a belt, some old basketball sneakers, and a worn black Celtics flat-billed hat to keep the sun out of her eyes.

Korra showed Asami the look-out down by the bay and the park which they were currently walking through.

"Ya know, green-eyes…" Korra began. "I've never had a girl for a friend before. My only best friends are Mako and Bolin." She confessed as she shoved her hands into her pocket.

"I've never really had time for a social life." Asami said. "I'm supposed to be Future Industries' CEO once my father retires; right now I'm making and inventing new designs of machines for the company's vehicle line." She frowned. "I attend business meetings every other day, suck up to pompous and superficial business owners and entrepreneurs… It really is the worst job in the world…" Asami stopped walking and looked to Korra who stopped as well. "I accepted to stay here because I thought you were charming, Korra." She said with a blush.

"I thought there was somethin' interesting 'bout you, too Asami… And not just ya eyes." Korra let out a small laugh and blushed.

"It's not every day that you meet someone with as much hospitality as you, Korra… Or as beautiful." She added.

"You're not too bad yourself, green-eyes… You just seemed interesting, but you also looked like you needed some fun. So let's go ta the package store." Korra suggested.

Asami put a confused look on her face. "Why would we go get packages?" She asked.

Korra laughed which further confused the heiress. "You're from Maine, that's right. Package store is a phrase them people from Connecticut use. What it translates to is Liquor Store."

"Oh, no I don't drink." Asami stated.

"Well, you're gonna start now." Korra said with a smirk.

\Home from the Liquor Store/

"Trust me, green-eyes. Sam Adam's Boston Lager is the best beer in the East Coast." Korra said as she popped the top off the bottle and took a sip.

They were outside, sitting next to a fire pit in old lawn chairs with the flames blazing.

Asami popped the top off her beer reluctantly then took a sip. "Oh my goodness, that is really good." She exclaimed as she tipped her head back and took a long sip.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Korra said as she took another swig of her cold one.

\45 minutes later/

"Damn, Asami," Korra began, "you drank four beers and I only had two. Slow down."

Asami giggled at nothing in particular as she stumbled out of her lawn chair and into Korra's lap. She grabbed a hold of her jaw and stroked it. "Your accent is sooo sexy." She slurred as she leaned forward closer to Korra's face. "I wanna kiss the lips it comes out of."

Before Korra could do anything, Asami's mouth was attached to hers. A feeling of pleasure shot through her chest and burned a hole through it.

Something snapped in Korra's head and she dropped her empty beer bottle to the ground and it shattered. She grabbed a hold of Asami's waist and she began to kiss her back.

Korra has never felt this way with anyone before. Not when she was with Bolin, Mako, Howl, Tahno, that deadbeat loser Hasook, Iroh, or… when she was with Wan before he… Never mind that.

Damn she's been with a lot of guys and they either broke her heart, or she broke theirs. But she never felt like this… Like she could breathe fire, like she could break rocks, like she could freeze water, like she could control the wind. She felt… Like she was… In love.

But wait. Does she feel the same way 'bout me? I mean she's drunk off her fucken ass right now. Will she even remember this? She did call me beautiful, so why wouldn't she feel the same way. Korra thought to herself as she continued kissing the green-eyed heiress in front of her.

Asami pulled away and looked at Korra with a disgusted expression. "What is it, Asami?" Korra asked because she knew that look wasn't directed towards her.

"I feel sick, Mommy." Asami whined with a slur.

Korra chuckled. "I'm not your Motha, Asami."

Asami's cute whiny expression turned into one of sadness. "You come back 14 years later from leaving Dad and me and you claim you're not my Mother? I can't believe it, mom. I thought you loved me." A tear fell from her beautiful jade-green eyes.

Ah, she's 22. Sweet. It clicked in Korra's head that Asami has some pent up emotional rage inside her, so she decided to play along. But as Korra, not Asami's Mother. "Asami, listen to me." Korra began. "What exactly happened to your Motha?" She asked concerned.

"Daddy told me you went to live with the spirits, and you were never coming back." Asami exclaimed with a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. "You left without saying good bye."

"Asami, your Motha loved you ta death. And I'm sure she still loves you just as much as she did when she was ali- when she was with you." Korra said in a calming tone. "Maybe even more now that she's away." Korra then remembered something her Grandpa told her before he died. "Memories are not meant to be remembered, but are meant to be lived. Though it seems your life is being destroyed around you, you will never forget what meant most to you. When you cry, let the tears fall; when you're happy, let yourself laugh. Don't dwell on that which makes you angry or upset, because there's always something stronger within you… Your spirit."

Asami's tears spilled over and she hugged Korra as tight as she could. Korra picked up the crying girl and brought her to her room. She tucked her in then gently kissed her on the forehead. "Rememba… Your Motha loves you with all she's got. G'night, green-eyes… I love you."

"I love you, too…" Asami said as Korra gently closed the door behind her then heard Asami mumble "Korra." She smiled then went to bed.

\The Next Morning/

Asami woke up to the sound of hip-hop music playing loudly downstairs.

Rollin' down the street smokin' indo, sippin' on gin and juice.  
Layed back.  
With my mind on my money and my money on my mind.

Rollin' down the street smokin' indo, sippin' on gin and juice.  
Layed back.  
With my mind on my money and my money on my mind.

"Hey, hey." Korra greeted excitedly. "G'mornin', green-eyes. How'd ya sleep?" Korra asked as she flipped something in a pan that smelled and looked delicious. She wore a plain, faded blue V-neck t-shirt, a pair of baggy blue sweats, and some beat up blue Jordan's without laces. Her hair was down, framing her tanned face in such a beautiful way. And a that Boston Red Sox cap sat on her head backwards. It looks like she's taken a shower not that long ago.

She felt dirty compared to the blue-eyed tomboy goddess standing in front of her. She slept in the clothes she wore yesterday, her long, black hair was an absolute mess, and she had a throbbing headache.

"Not very well, Korra. All I remember from last night is I had a few beers." She said than held her head in pain. "Now I have a throbbing headache." She sighed in annoyance. "Do you remember what happened last night, Korra?"

"Uhhhhmm… Uh, you got drunk then you…" Her words trailed off as she thought over quickly if she should tell her about the kiss. She decided to half tell the truth. "You thought I was your Motha then started cryin' 'bout how 'I' left you and your Fatha to go live with the spirits." Korra blushed unintentionally and was glad Asami didn't seem to notice.

"Oh… May I ask what I said?" Asami said with an octave in her voice raised as if she was going to cry.

"You claimed she left you two without sayin' her goodbyes; that she stopped lovin' you inparticula when she did leave. So I told you- Ah, never mind, it was stupid…" Korra thought that Asami would find out that she isn't as tough as the tattoo on her arm.

"Korra, I'm sure it's not stupid. Just tell me. Please?" Asami gave a cute pout with her bottom lip sticking out as she grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer to use as an ice pack for her head.

How could I say 'No' ta her? Korra thought as she set a plate with Johnny Cakes on it in the middle of the Kitchen table where they both sat down, the sun shining perfectly lighting up the whole room.

"I told you 'Memories are not meant to be remembered, but are meant to be lived. Though it seems your life is being destroyed around you, you will never forget what meant most to you. When you cry, let the tears fall; when you're happy, let yourself laugh. Don't dwell on that which makes you angry or upset, because there's always something stronger within you… Your spirit.' My Grandpa told me that right before he died." Korra chuckled a bit then looked up to Asami, whose eyes were tearing up.

"… I remember, Korra…" Asami began, making Korra look up in surprise.

"But I- I thought you said you forgot what happened." She pointed out, very much confused. "Why did you ask me if you remembuhd?"

"I wanted to see if you remembered… I wanted to see if it was the alcohol talking or you, because… I think- I think… I think I…" Asami's words trailed off.

"What, Asami? Just spit it out." Korra coaxed.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Asami exclaimed as she leaned to the side of the table and puked her guts out.

Korra huffed in annoyance. "Fucken spirits, Asami. I know ya sick and all, but there's a trash can less than two feet away from ya." She complained as she grabbed her by the waist then led her to the downstairs bathroom.

"Sorry, Korra." Asami apologized. "This is why I don't drink."

"Ya just drank too much." Korra said matter-of-factly. "Just give yourself a limit. Mine is two beers and half a glass of wine." Korra gave a toothy grin which made Asami smile despite the pain pounding in her head.

"Well, I gotta go to work." Korra said, slipping on her light blue button down. "Think you'll be alright here alone?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be fine, Korra. But…" Asami got up and turned off the blasting music. "I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me. I mean I barely know you and I feel a connection with you." She said as she walked over to Korra then placed a soft hand on her jaw.

"Korra… You're a great friend." Her hand slipped from her jaw then she hugged her tightly.

Korra hugged her back. "Yeah, friend…" She said rather sadly, but Asami didn't seem to notice.

\At Walgreen's/

Korra was in the break room with her feet propped up on the table, a cup of Dunkin coffee in her hands.

She wore a sad expression and her eyes were missing her usual loud, kind, and fun personality; replacing it was melancholy, mild self-ire, and heartache. That spark she felt with Asami when she kissed her was true, but, in Asami's mind, it was just a drunken mistake; just like all her old boyfriends, maybe it was false love, lust, or a 'heat of the moment' sort of thing. Right now she just felt lost.

"Hey, Korra." Came Bolin's voice. He sat down next to her.

"Oh, hey Bolin." She said with a tone of damaged confidence.

Bolin knew that voice. It means her heart is hurting and confused. "Korra, what's wrong?" He asked truly concerned for his friend.

"Nothing's wrong, Bolin." She lied and looked down to her coffee then placed it on the table. She took her feet off the table then rested her arms on the table. "I'm just tired."

"No, ya not tired. Now tell me what's wrong." Bolin demanded, his tone still gentle.

"Bolin," Korra sat up and looked him in the eyes, "leave me alone, nothing happened, okay!?" She raised her voice. "I told ya I'm just tired!"

"Korra, I'm worried about you!" Bolin made his voice more firm, but still caring. "Now tell me what's the matta!"

"BOLIN, I'M JUST FINE! YOU DON'T GOTTA WORRY 'BOUT ME 'CAUSE I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" She stood up and screamed at him as her fists clenched at her sides.

Bolin stood up and looked her in the eye then screamed back at her. "KORRA, I KNOW THAT PAINED LOOK IN YA PRETTY BLUE EYES, THAT LOW MONOTONE VOICE, THOSE STRAIGHT-LINED BROWN LIPS THAT NEVA SMILES, AND THAT LACK-A CONFIDENCE PERSONALITY YA SHOW WHEN YA HEART IS CONFUSED AND LOST!" Bolin screamed. "AND I'LL MAKE DAMN WELL SURE THAT ALL THOSE QUALITIES THAT MAKE YOU THIS WAY GO TA THE LAKE OF FIRE IF YOU JUST LET SOMEONE INTA YA SPIRIT TO HELP FIX IT!" Bolin's strong green eyes burned with justified anger and concern at the girl in front of him.

"What in Spirits name is goin' on here!?" Mako asked as he walked through the door of the break room. Then he saw Korra's eyes. "Korra, not again. Who the hell was it this time!?" Mako asked as he looked into those blue eyes with his own amber ones. "Did Hasook come back!? Where da fuck is dat deadbeat! Fucking Hasook!" Mako groaned angrily.

"Korra, ya like this every time you get out of a relationship." Bolin continued. "Ya moped around for a month when you broke up with me, 2 months with Mako, 3 weeks with Howl, 3 and a half weeks with Tahno, 9 days with Hasook, 'bout 1 month with Iroh, and 6 months when Wan di- went away…" Bolin sighed at the memory of the funeral.

"What Bolin is trying to say," Mako started, "is that someone is making you this way and it pains the both of us to see you this way."

"So tell us Korra… What happened…?" Bolin asked in almost a hushed tone.

"What happened was that I made the mistake of thinking I found love." Korra confessed as she rubbed her tattoo and frowned. "She doesn't love me back, and I told her I loved her when she was black-out drunk…" A single tear fell from her cheek and landed on the snout of the jade dragon.

"Who ya talkin' 'bout- Oh." Bolin realized with a frown.

"Korra, ya only known her 2 days." Mako pointed out.

"But when I kissed her I felt an amazing burnin' sensation shoot through my chest… A spark I neva felt with you two or anyone else. It felt so true, but… It was the alcohol talkin' when she told me she loved me." Korra continued to stare at the jade dragon which reminded her of Asami's green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice from behind the three. It was Asami. She was wearing the same t-shirt, shorts, shoes and hat from yesterday, but they seemed to have been washed. Her make-up was done and she had a broken look in her beautiful green eyes. A whimpering expression almost.

"What are ya sorry for, Asami?" Korra asked angrily. "If you really felt the same way about me, you woulda said somethin'." She huffed angrily and fixed her hat. "You WERE the one I thought I could have a chance with; the one who slipped through my hold and disappeared without a trace; the one who lead me on when she knew DAMN WELL what she was doin' when she was black-out dru-…" Asami stopped her.

"Korra, listen, I am truly sorry for-…" She was cut off by Korra.

"Don't you DARE talk to me!" Korra warned. "Ya just gonna shut the fuck up and listen ta what I hafta say ta ya!" She walked up to her and looked her staraight in her jade-green eyes. "All you are ta me is just a pair of tits who gets her jollies outta makin' people think their in love. Remember when I told you that memories are ones to live out?" Korra asked and Asami nodded. "You don't get to be a memory…" With that, Korra walked out the back door of the break room without another word or looking back.

"Korra, Wait!" Asami yelled as she tried to follow her out the back door, but she was blocked by Mako and Bolin.

"I think ya should be leavin' now, Miss Sato." Mako said glaring at her.

"No, I won't go until I talk with Korra!" She demanded.

"She doesn't want ta see ya. It's time for ya ta build a bridge and get over it." Bolin added.

"Look, I know I screwed up but I do have feelings for her." Asami confessed. "I was just too afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way so I- I lied."

"Korra has been through many heart-breaks." Mako said. "And when her fiancé, Wan, died she was a wreck for 6 months."

"He made her feel special, like she would never fall if he was holding her…" Bolin sighed sadly. "Something none of her ex's, including us, could do."

"By breaking her heart, Miss Sato, ya just broke her spirit." Mako crossed his arms as he stood his ground in front of the door; Bolin following his motions.

"So like we said before, It's time for ya to leave." Bolin said firmly in a low voice.

"I understand…" Asami said as she walked out of Walgreen's. She sat in her car and cried for a few minutes before going to a hotel.

\The next day/

Asami was in her car on the way to Korra's house to pick up her stuff she had brought when she was staying there.

She parked her car in front of her house and saw that her bags were stacked in the front yard. She stepped out of her Mazda and read the note that was attached the bags.

I figured you'd come by to pick up your shit. Here it is. So leave before I change my mind.

\- Korra

P.S. You can keep the clothes I gave you. I don't want them back.

Asami shoved the note in her pocket and threw her things in the trunk of her car. She was about to get in her car when she heard a sound come from the back yard.

She snuck around the house and hid next to the garage so she wouldn't get caught. It was Korra with an acoustic guitar and she was singing.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life.

"Wan… I miss you so much." Korra sobbed. "I screwed up, Wan. I really did it this time. I told her she was just a pair of tits." She didn't wipe the tears away, she let them fall. "But I hate her, I HATE her! I swear to the Spirits I hate her! Oh my spirits I love her." Korra let out more tears. "Wan… She made me feel as special as you did and she didn't even know it…" She confessed.

Is- is that an engagement ring? Asami thought as she looked closer and saw Korra holding a silver chain with a beautiful silver band attached to it.

"Wan, I love you so much it hurts. But I love Asami so much that it pains my heart whenever I think of her." She sniffled and twisted the chain in her fingers. "You weren't false love, though Wan because I really did love you- I still do love you, and I know you would want me to move on." She chuckled. "You were always the one to say that one shouldn't dwell on the past or look into the future because what's happenin' right now is important and can change someone." She huffed, but it was hitched and choppy. "During those six months I was mournin' over the loss of you, I always thought about the day that drunk driver t-boned you; November 6th, 2012 at 4:37 pm was the exact date and time it happened…"

More tears fell from her broken stare and she clenched the chain tighter. "November 13th, 2012 you died on the hospital bed at 3:27 am in my arms."

"Ya knew you were gonna die when the doctor told ya how severe your wounds were… But I never let go of you; never took the ring off my neck." Her voice hitched again.

"You were buried November 18th, 2012 at 5:03 pm. You were wearin' the exact same clothes you were wearin' when you proposed to me on September 17th, 2012 at 11:21 pm during ya cousin Danny's birthday party." She paused and took a deep breath. "I was so happy I drank until I thought I was in high school again." She chuckled.

"I am neva gonna forget ya, Wan." She said confidently. "You were my first true love, but… It's time to move on because your love is one of a new form placed in a pair of green eyes I didn't realize were your shape and filled with as much enthusiasm and compassion as your amber ones were." She concluded. "I love her, but… I told her off, Wan. She'll neva forgive me." She said with a sigh.

"That's nonsense, Korra." Asami's voice scared Korra out of her memories. "I can never stay mad at you."

"Asami, I made a mistake by tellin' you off and I'm sorry…" She looked into her green eyes. "How much did ya hear, exactly?" Korra asked embarrassed.

"Enough to know that you have loved someone and went through an excruciating loss of that person… And it almost happened again." She added.

"What do ya mean?" Korra asked as she went closer to Asami and took her hand in her own absentmindedly.

"I was going to leave here…" She stated simply.

"I don't want you to leave, though green-eyes." She smiled at her and tightened the drip on her hand. "I've already lost someone and I don't want you to go too!" Korra began to cry now.

Asami pulled Korra into a tight embrace which she held tightly back. "Don't worry, Korra!" Asami sobbed. "I'm never going to leave you! Ever!"

"Asami, I love you!" Korra cried into the girl's long, dark hair.

"I love you, too Korra!" Asami bawled then pulled Korra out of the embrace to kiss her passionately on the lips.

Right away their tongues clashed, their hands roughly roamed and petted, their bodies pushed up against one another as a feeling of a torch burned in their chests.

\Three Months Later/

Korra held the red roses tightly in her hands as she knelt down in front of the carved stone that read:

Wan Rikai  
1991 – 2013  
"Memories are  
meant to be lived  
out."

A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the flowers she had placed at the base of the grave. "I will always love you, Wan." She said with a smile as she ran a hand over the smooth stone that marks her love's years.

A warm hand was placed on Korra's tattooed shoulder. "Come on." Said Asami in a smooth tone. "Everyone's waiting. It's time to celebrate his birthday." She kissed her fiancé on the cheek then helped her up as the made their way to the group of friends and family crowded at a picnic table.

"This is sure a memory I won't eva forget." Korra said as she sat down at the table and leaned her head on Asami's shoulders. "I love you, green-eyes."

"I love you too, Korra." Asami said before they began the celebration in Memory of Wan.


	14. I See You Staring

Asami was jealous of Mako and Korra's relationship. Though she didn't mind any to Mako; it was Korra who caught her eye. She tried to deny it, making up every possible excuse as to why she'd catch herself staring at the Avatar's butt. "Oh, it's just that her pelt is cute." Or "I was just spacing out and happened to be staring." But in the heiresses mind she knew damn well what she was doing, and she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

She was sure she didn't roll that way, but there's just something about that Water Tribe girl that's so infatuating. It's starting to get on her nerves that she can't stop thinking about her every hour of every day. It's vexing, and not to mention it's starting to affect her everyday tasks and job as Future Industries' CEO.

Bolin has caught her quite a few times staring at her. It's not surprising at all that Bolin might have been staring at her, too. But that's normal for a 17 year old boy, like Bolin, to do. It's not normal for a 20 year old woman to be staring at an 18 year old's butt.

Bolin has confronted her about it a couple of times and claims he understands what's going through her mind. Though he might know what's going through her mind, he doesn't know how irritating it is for her. "You're thinking about it too much." He says to her, but how can she not think about it? Not to mention that Mako doesn't even deserve her. He's always flaunting her around like she's some prize.

He's always been that way, though. You could call him 'selfish', but a more accurate term would be 'subliminally arrogant.' He's conceited without knowing it. But he does mean well. It's not his fault he acts like he does.

She's figured out that he uses this 'cool guy façade' to cover up the fact that he's hurting inside. He needs something meaningful in his life to show people that he's successful. But displaying your girlfriend like she's a trophy is not the right path to walk down.

"Hey, Asami. Wat'cha up to?" Came Korra's voice from behind her.

She jumped at the sudden company but kept it cool. She leaned back against the stairs she was sitting on in the training pavilion, which was currently empty.

Korra's body was shining with sweat. Her beautiful tanned face was covered in soot and dirt, along with her clothing. Her wolf tails looked like they've been lazily fixed judging by the stray hairs that were sticking out every which way. Her toned muscles were dripping with sweat which led Asami's eyes to glance at the girl's abdomen, whose shirt was sticking tightly to it.

Oh, Spirits. This girl will be the death of me… Or my libido. Whichever comes first. Asami thought to herself as she finally met Korra's gorgeous, sparkling cerulean eyes.

"Oh, hey Korra." She tried to say nonchalantly and succeeding. "I'm just thinking." If she asks what I'm thinking about I'm gonna lose it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks innocently.

Dammit. "… Just everything that happened." She began with a frown on her face. "You defeating Amon, my father being thrown in the slammer for high treason… Y'know, the usual grieving session I have every morning." She lied. She knows she thinks more about Korra than she does the war and its aftermath.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl apologized, sweetness in her tone. "I didn't mean to hit a touchy subject." She sat down next to the sad girl.

"Don't apologize, Korra…" She sighed. "It's not your fault…" She looked to the ground.

"Well, I gotta go find Mako." She said slowly, the brightness in her eyes fading. "He wants to take me out tonight and insists I wear a dress." She said sadly, not getting up from her spot next to her. This made Asami look up at her. Her eyes were devoid of her natural, abrasive and comical, disposition. It was awful to watch, so the older girl spoke up.

"Y- good- hm…" She mumbled as she crossed her arms and looked away once more.

Korra looked to Asami in confusion. "What?" She asked, concerned and curious.

"You- good f- him…" She said a bit louder but still inaudible to the Avatar's ears.

"Come again?" She asked interested in what the girl had to say now.

"You're too good for him, Korra!" She exclaimed and shot a stare at her filled with something greater and more meaningful than concern. "He's always flaunting you around like you're his trophy! It's degrading!"

Korra looked sadly to the center of the pavilion, eyes filled with unwanted occupants of unhappiness and shame. "I don't love him as much as I thought I did." She began. "When I kissed him during the tournament and on the bluff it was expressive and full of love, but when I kiss him now it's… It feels like he owns me." She concluded but continued. "He kisses me like I'm his property; his kisses are impatient and lustful… Not love, but want." Tears began to form in her eyes, clouding the blue that sparkled whenever she laughed, or burned with passion and determination whenever she argued.

"I know you look at me, Asami." Korra confessed which made Asami's heart race with nervousness. But the Avatar continued before she could speak. "I look at you, too… When you're not looking. What goes through my mind is how beautiful you are…" Korra looked to Asami, blinking back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes if allowed. "That's why I was so jealous of you when you were dating Mako. Because I'd never have someone like you." She gave a genuine smile.

Asami placed her right hand upon Korra's soot covered jaw and scooted closer to her. "Promise me, Korra… You won't go with him tonight; that you'll stay with me instead." She demanded more than asked. The Avatar looked at her with eyes filled with lust for comfort. And Asami would make damn well sure that she was gonna get it. Korra looked away, causing Asami to grab the other side of her face with her free hand, tightening the grip. "Dammit Korra, Promise Me!"

The tanned girl looked into Asami's concerned and demanding jade-green eyes. Something about the CEO made her nod her head. "I promise." With that statement, Korra let the tears fall from her eyes; let them roll down her cheeks and drip from her nose, not making an attempt to wipe them away.

She threw her arms around the older girl's waist and hugged her tightly. Asami immediately hugged the crying girl back with as much love and sincerity as her mother once did with her.

"I promise you, Korra," Asami began, "You'll always be safe with me." She kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she continued to comfort the girl. That's all she needs: comfort.


	15. Remorseful Self Infliction

As she looked down the cliff, she thought about how she once believed that her title was her personality; how it made her who she was. Bending all four elements was what she supposed being the Avatar essentially was. And now that that part of her soul is gone, she doesn't understand what she can offer to the world, except a new Avatar.

Bending may be a quality the Avatar possesses, but being involved in the politics of the world, being a diplomat who has a strong opinion that can change an economy, is one of the significant qualities the Avatar must have, save for spiritual knowledge.

But she feels as if her political standing has been ripped from her persona as her bending was ripped from her chi.

She stepped to the edge of the cliff and stared at the vast ocean. Its waves crashed violently up against the sharp rocks that surrounded the flooded shore. The toes of her boots hung over the edge of the precipice as she spread her arms and closed her eyes, getting ready to jump; getting ready to let the Avatar of the Earth Kingdom take her place.

She lifted her head up and began to lean forward. But as she was falling someone grabbed her waist and harshly pulled her into their arms. She let out a short gasp as her whole life flashed before her eyes. Her friends and family, her home in the South Pole, her home in Republic City, the person whom is currently holding her in her arms.

Asami Sato, ex-heiress and current CEO of Future Industries is holding her tightly in her lap. Her dark hair flowing over her shoulders, her delicate, gloved hands gripping her parka, and toned legs wrapped over the Avatar's shins; all making her feel safe and sound.

"Don't you leave me!" She began. "Don't you ever leave me…" Korra felt a tear drop from her emerald eyes onto her bear shoulder where the older girl's chin is placed. Korra couldn't stop herself from connecting to the same emotion as the girl behind her: sadness but relief; hopelessness but contentment. It all came rushing up from her stomach, to her throat, and then through her azure eyes. They weren't tears of sorrow, joy, or pride, though. In fact they were more tears of disbelief in the context that the determination that was once present in her mind and soul has suddenly become regretful of decision to end it all.

It was quite selfish, really. Not just to contemplate suicide, but to truly go through with a plan thought to be self-righteous by most, but a form of despair and melancholy by others. In reality, though, it does not lean one way or the other.

In the mind, suicide is the result of both self-righteousness and dejection. One contemplates self-harm because of depression, but do it because in one's own mind they think they would be better off if not standing on this plane of existence.

But this is a sob of a different kind. Korra has contemplated for the same reasons but with a different outcome unique to the others. She feels a regretful fire burning in her soul caused by a sudden reluctance to not as even look at the edge of the cliff where she once stood, about to end the very existence of her emotions; her very soul.

The question that ran through her thoughts now was fairly easy to answer: Why? Why was she going to jump? Because she felt pain overriding her strength and will. Why has she regretted her decision? Because she has realized pain cannot have dominion over the strength of will.

Korra has unquestionably hit her lowest point. But she feels another presence beside her as she grips tighter Asami's arms which are wrapped securely around her waist. Korra looks over to the being and sees that it's her predecessor, Avatar Aang.

"Aang." She says with wonder.

Asami looks up from her place on Korra's broad, tanned shoulder and sees what Korra is gazing at. She sees Avatar Aang and lets go of Korra as she stands up to approach him.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." With that statement, Aang places his hands upon Korra's forehead and just below her neck.

Asami slowly stands and sees Aang's eyes and arrow glow blue. More and more people, whom she assumes are past Avatars, appear behind him with glowing blue eyes.

As soon as it happened it ended. Then Korra's eyes shot open to reveal the same glow as Aang. She begins to bend air then earth which causes Asami to back up to avoid being injured by the elements.

Korra bends fire then bends a rather large wave from the ocean up to crash against the rocks of the cliff and above her head.

She floats safely down to the now un-even earth and runs over to Asami. She hugs her tightly then cups her cheek with her cold palm. "I love you, Asami." She states tenderly.

Asami pulled the Avatar's face closer to hers, their lips barely touching. "I love you, too." She kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist, in which she responded by draping her arms over her shoulders.

It's hard to believe that just a few minutes ago, the Avatar and her spirit were broken; occupied by despair. Her sparkling azure eyes replaced with shattered sensibility; her cheerful smile replaced with lips wrought in a manner of insignificance; her abrasive, but amiable disposition replaced with a dark and cynical interpretation of reality; have been revived to their usual state of joy and amusement by one individual who cares for her deeply and loves her no matter what she is.

What she once believed to be of crucial importance to her personality was just a title given to her not because it places her in a position of authority, but because the position of authority places her in a situation to be heard; to change and protect the world whilst using the ancient powers said title possesses to use as an advantage. The political position one holds as an ordinary being is not as imperative as an individual who retains over thousands of years of knowledge once held by said individual's predecessor, and so on and so forth.

Being in a state of power once held by one who had that same power is invigorating. But holding onto and maintaining a sensation as powerful as being cared about by a friend or relative greatly overrides the feeling and perception of the effect of being the Avatar.

Completely.


	16. Your Lips Brighten My Day

It baffles her. Every single day she ponders the impossible and invalid. She creates these soul eating thoughts in which her father is involved with the Equalists; committing high treason.

Not a day goes by that she doesn't reflect on the days of the war. Not an hour passes that she doesn't contemplate leaving Republic City to begin a new life. But she has responsibilities she mustn't ignore. But are those responsibilities worth keeping if she knows what the company has been exposed to?

Future Industries once had Equalist ties under her father's management and has made filthy the Sato name by being involved with such treachery.

It is true that Asami has put much succeeding effort into reclaiming Future Industries' reputation as a lucrative business, but trust in the company and its products has been lost by many loyal customers.

She was stressed out to the point where she could barely grasp a pen because her hands shook and trembled from fear of losing everything she has but the clothes on her back. The only emotion present within the CEO was sorrow within her soul and hopelessness occupied her jade eyes, causing the confidence that once filled her being to leave in shame.

The door of her office creaked open behind her, but she didn't look up although she realized there was another presence within her study.

The door clicked shut then the unknown being began to walk over to where she was sitting at her desk. Strong hands were placed on both her shoulders, rubbing them softly in comfort. The hand's thumbs moved to press into the back of her neck.

The hands stopped their movement, but kept their place upon her tense shoulders, as body of the being leaned their head down next to Asami's ear, tickling it with the unknown's warm breath. "You always have friends to help you through this. Especially me." Korra whispered affectionately.

Korra cupped Asami's cheek then gently turned her head to face her. She kissed the lips that were once tilted into a frown, caressed that cheeks that were once flushed with stress, and grasped the butt that was once constantly in an office chair.

Korra pulled away to see the jade eyes whose happiness and confidence has returned. "You just have to trust me." She said as she kissed her once more, making Asami, for once, think about her girlfriend besides worrying about work.


	17. Fallible

They would get on each other's sometimes. Like when Korra would yell at Asami for tracking motor oil through the house, or when Asami had to keep reminding Korra to stop leaving her sweaty pro-bending training uniform on the floor of the living room.

Asami would leave her make-up scattered all over the bathroom sink, and Korra would leave soot and burn marks all over the walls and floor of the house from her 'accidental' fire-bending. Asami would leave her wrenches and tools on the island in the kitchen, and Korra would break every window in the living room with air-bending when her sports team doesn't win.

The point is they both have their many flaws, but they stick together through thick and thin because they love each other.

Flaws may make one obnoxious and difficult to live with, but they make one human and bring all together.

That and what happens in the bedroom ;)


	18. Actions Regretted

Tenzin, Pema, Mako, and Bolin watched in sadness as objects were thrown and shattered against the walls of the Air Temple's kitchen.

The two girls circled around the kitchen, screaming and yelling at each other.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!?" Asami yelled angrily at Korra.

"ASAMI, I'M SORRY!" She yelled back apologetically in response. "I WAS DRUNK AND BEING STUPID; I'M SORRY!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE FUCKING WAITER!" She yelled then threw a plate at her which she narrowly dodged.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY 'I'M FUCKING SORRY' ASAMI!?" She screamed back at her as she dodged a knife that stuck into the wall behind her.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE IF YOU HADN'T CHEATED ON ME!" She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse.

"I KEEP FUCKING TELLING YOU I'M SORRY!" Korra began as she and Asami stopped circling the kitchen. "Everything can't be just perfect you know!" Korra said her tone lowered but still harsh and loud. "I admit I fucked up, but why can't you see that I love you; that I'm truly sorry for what I did!?" Korra asked but not expecting an answer. "Why do you always have to think that everything's fine and fucken dandy!? Why do you have to be such a fucking BITCH all the time!? You're always on my ass about fucking everything, like where I am, what I'm doing, why I'm doing it!?" Korra looked into her eyes then finished her angry screaming with a soft sentence. "Why don't you trust that I feel guilty for what I've done?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you love me enough to know that I don't wanna hurt you on purpose?"

Asami fell to her knees and burst into tears. Korra rushed over to her and held her tight in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Korra."


	19. Actions Regretted

Tenzin, Pema, Mako, and Bolin watched in sadness as objects were thrown and shattered against the walls of the Air Temple's kitchen.

The two girls circled around the kitchen, screaming and yelling at each other.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!?" Asami yelled angrily at Korra.

"ASAMI, I'M SORRY!" She yelled back apologetically in response. "I WAS DRUNK AND BEING STUPID; I'M SORRY!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE FUCKING WAITER!" She yelled then threw a plate at her which she narrowly dodged.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY 'I'M FUCKING SORRY' ASAMI!?" She screamed back at her as she dodged a knife that stuck into the wall behind her.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE IF YOU HADN'T CHEATED ON ME!" She screamed, her voice becoming hoarse.

"I KEEP FUCKING TELLING YOU I'M SORRY!" Korra began as she and Asami stopped circling the kitchen. "Everything can't be just perfect you know!" Korra said her tone lowered but still harsh and loud. "I admit I fucked up, but why can't you see that I love you; that I'm truly sorry for what I did!?" Korra asked but not expecting an answer. "Why do you always have to think that everything's fine and fucken dandy!? Why do you have to be such a fucking BITCH all the time!? You're always on my ass about fucking everything, like where I am, what I'm doing, why I'm doing it!?" Korra looked into her eyes then finished her angry screaming with a soft sentence. "Why don't you trust that I feel guilty for what I've done?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you love me enough to know that I don't wanna hurt you on purpose?"

Asami fell to her knees and burst into tears. Korra rushed over to her and held her tight in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Korra."


	20. No Regrets

Korra was confused; confused about why she feels the way she does. It's quite possible she may just be exhausted from training, but she's never felt like this after training before she came into the picture; into her life as if only to tantalize her with those gleaming jade eyes and the soft, velvet-like tone that passed through those perfectly painted rose-red lips in which the corners never seem to decent from their grin that is always ever so satisfied with Korra's nervous stammering.

Her hair was another one of the heiress's methods of forcing Korra over the edge of the cliff of mental insanity. It was thick, full, and luscious; a deep, raven black that flowed in waves naturally over her shoulders and down her back. It shined beautifully constantly, whether it was in the afternoon sun, or in the moonlight of the darkness, it never its luster; never fell out of place. She always kept it perfect; kept it clean and fresh, its scent always damp white lotus flowers in which the scent is strongest.

Her personality was one to get friendly with before it's too late. Her character seems prissy; just another snob who happens to be an heiress who's probably expecting her father's inheritance and multi-million dollar company without lifting a finger. But individuals with a title alike are always judged because that's the stereotype given to the high-class children and young adults by society without a single chance to prove their modesty; their generosity, such as the young heiress in question.

She tells Korra 'I'm never treated as a supporter of society, but as an artificial role-model created by the media in order to form a reputation desirable to all young adults, and teenagers alike, to follow as if I can offer some sort of unique opportunity, that of which satisfies each of their yearnings for a lucrative lifestyle such as mine. They don't care about my charity. They don't want to fix or race cars; get their hands dirty. In reality, those who follow my example produced by the media are truly just wasting valuable time by revolving all their attention to a notable name they barely know anything about; paying attention to a figure fashioned by mass media in order to attain high ratings and a decent profit.' And she's absolutely correct. She's not respected for her interests or charities. She's admired -as well as the source of a lot of envy- for her name: Asami Sato, the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, owner and founder of Future Industries.

Korra can relate to that, as she's the Avatar and is expected to accomplish remarkable feats in law enforcement, and resolve unsettled disputes between Nations and council members alike on a political standpoint. She's the Avatar: the bridge between the spirit world and the material world; the one who can bring peace, and balance to the world; a role-model for many across the entire globe; the symbol of everything good and righteous… But that doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't feel alone and afraid of the world before her that of which expects the best from her. No, not effort; not struggling to pour all her blood, sweat, and tears into her occupation, but only what they expect, which is too much to assume she can handle it. Her rough outer shell was formed not by years of training to be the Avatar, but by being isolated in a compound; being antisocial, and just being an all-around emotional basket case has made her head-strong and a tough lychee nut to crack.

Korra has gotten to know her over the months that had passed after the gala; after the first week of her father's treason. It was very awkward to start, but once the heiress began to trust in Korra, and Korra in Asami, it was a lot easier to open up to one another about was creeping through their minds. Such as what was giving them self-doubt, what was keeping them up at night.

Asami had told her she wasn't allowed to speak with the poor because they might 'infect' her with their self-pity, and she wasn't allowed to talk with the other young heirs or heiresses' because her father thought they were too 'high and mighty' to speak with the likes of them. She had also mentioned that she went through severe depression for a couple months before she found a hobby to occupy her: watching pro-bending matches.

Knowing more and more about the Sato heiress pushed her curiosity to dare herself to open up to the young woman and see what happens.

They ended up spending a significant amount of time together, despite Asami dating Mako at the time. They felt comfortable around one another, almost like it was meant to be.

To compare these two girls is telling both their stories with a different setting: not much is different. Both were isolated and kept secret from the outside world, both were admired for their fame and not their righteousness, both were closeted mental wrecks for years because of their anti-social lifestyle with people their own age, and both were looking for escape from their controlled lives.

One night, their connection took an abrupt U-turn from a platonic friendship to an intimate relationship.

"I still remember the first night…" Korra sighed out happily with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

\----------------------

When either of them woke from a nightmare involving Amon or Asami's father, Korra would either sneak down the hall to Asami's room for her own reasons as well as seeing if Asami was alright; Asami going through the same process.

The first night it happened, both Korra and Asami awoke abruptly simultaneously as they let out a terse scream that Korra only seemed to notice. So she decided to check on the young, -at this point- ex heiress, concluding it was her that had screamed since there were practically no Acolytes present within the female dorm, save for a few. Although it's possible it was one of the Acolytes, Korra doubts the notion, as the scream she heard was high-pitched and came down the hall in the direction of Asami's room. Ergo, the middle-aged, female Acolytes' voices are a bit deeper than a 19 year old's.

Korra threw her legs over her rather stiff bed then stood up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and straightened out her Water Tribe outfit. She always slept in her outfit because she essentially felt naked in anything Pema gave her to wear for night wear. She also slept with her boots on because the comforter on her bed was a bit short and caused her feet to become frozen to the touch. The fur lining in and around the brown boots was warm enough to keep her toes from getting frost-bite in this drafty cabin of a room.

But she took them off, replacing them with a different pair of socks that didn't smell like a bison's 'reproduced meal.' The boots were heavy and loud when they hit the ground, so she had to leave them behind as to not be caught by one of the few Acolytes in this section and floor of the dormitory. Not to mention it would hinder the swift movements needed to tip-toe down the hall.

Korra slowly opened the door of her room, trying to stop it from creaking and luckily succeeded. She slowly crept her way down the cold and unforgiving darkness of the hallway, eyes gradually adjusting to the black that surrounded her; the same black of the shadows in which Amon hid himself in like a coward.

Korra soon found her way to the end of the dark hall where Asami's room is located. She pressed her ear to the paper screen that was a door and listened. Weeping and discreet sniffles were heard and Korra thought it was time she knocked.

She tapped her knuckles lightly on the thin, wooden pane of the door and called her name as if apprehensive, yet her tone was soon painted over in such a fashion of concern for the young woman's well-being it was nearly frightening, as Korra's manner of speaking was either abrasive or downright happy; same as her disposition. It's as if she's bi-polar and/or passive aggressive.

There was no answer, so Korra felt she was obligated to let herself in. She slowly slid the screen door open, never looking into the room; just glanced over her shoulders to make sure she was in the clear the entire time. When the door was open enough for her to slide in, she rotated her body to face the darkness of the hallway, a bit paranoid that someone might catch her. She quietly slid the door shut before she closed her eyes, turned around to lean against the door, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw Asami curled up in her bed sheets in a ball, whimpering and sniffling.

"Asami…" Korra whispered in pure alarm, concerned deeply for the distraught girl in front of her.

Asami didn't answer, but began to whimper a bit more loudly than she had intended. She clutched the bed sheet wrapped around her tightly in her fist and grit her teeth; bit her tongue to stop the tears from spilling.

Korra ran to her to sit at her bedside. She brushed some hair out of her face and rubbed her thumb across her pale cheek, wet with tears. "Asami…" Korra began once again, tone worried and soft. "What's wrong…?"

The older girl couldn't speak, otherwise more tears would fall, even harder than before. She let out a small whimper that indicated she didn't want to cry in front of her, as if she was self-conscious of what her Water Tribe friend would think of her; if she would think any less of her because she let her guard down…

"Asami…" Korra gently lifted Asami's chin so her eyes would look straight into hers. "Listen…" She began, her own eyes watering and knowing they have a knack for glowing in the dark, as do Asami's jade-green eyes. "Whatever's wrong, I'm sure I'm just the girl you can talk to… So you can let it all out." Korra finished, her smile genuine. Yet the tears in her eyes might tell one differently.

Asami nodded, smiling a bit as well. "Th- Thanks… Thank you, Korra." Asami said, sniffling.

But Korra didn't let her grip on her chin loosen, she only moved both her hands to either side of her cheeks and gently rubbed them, causing Asami's jaw to feel at ease. Korra ghosted her thumbs over her lips, the lipstick smeared on one corner of her lips and stained on the bed sheet.

Asami looked into Korra's seemingly glowing, azure eyes and placed her manicured hand atop Korra's jaw. She realized what she was doing, and didn't care. She felt safe with the tanned girl and that's all that mattered to her right now: feeling secure in her grip.

They both moved forward slowly, never breaking eye contact. Their lips brushed against each other as they paused for a brief second before pushing forward. The lips of the lovely, dark-haired young woman met the Water Tribe girl before her. The skin of the tanned, full lips were soft and entrancing. It was as if she was kissing a marshmallow.

When Korra's lips wet the beautiful young woman's, she felt renewed; felt revived. It's much more different from when she kissed Mako at the arena, which was stiff and forced come to think of it. Asami's lips were more enthralling than Mako's chapped ones. They were smooth like a penny, but soft like bread simultaneously.

They broke from the kiss and looked at each other. Knowing what the question would be, they both skipped to the answer as Korra crawled under the covers of Asami's bed, spooning her. She threw her tanned arm over her and pulled her close, both tightening their grip on one another.

Asami rested her head on Korra's other arm -which was beneath her shoulder and placed upon the pillow- as Korra positioned her head to press up against the back of Asami's neck. Asami then hooked her foot onto Korra's leg then tossed it over her own.

Korra giggled at her actions. "Tell me about your nightmare tomorrow?" She asked in a content tone.

"Yes… I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Asami answered before both girls fell asleep in each other's arms with no regrets.

\-------------------

Korra sighed happily at the memory that had happened only a few months ago, a simple smile her expression; her eyes glowing contentment as she turned her head on the soft pillow it was layed upon to look at the passed out Asami in her arms. "I have no regrets, you know…?" Korra directed toward Asami in a lowered tone just above a whisper, even though she couldn't hear it. But she knew the girl would return the feeling to her. She simply kissed her girlfriend on the temple then went to sleep.

A smile played on Asami's lips. "I don't have any regrets, either." She whispered to herself before falling back asleep, happier than she could have ever been.


	21. Not That Simple

The afternoon on Air Temple Island was windy and rainy; nothing to do but lounge around in the den on the antique, yet soft, furniture, listening to the weather pat hard against the surface of the roof and windows. No one else was here to disturb the quiet moment she was having with the Water Tribe native.

She only wishes it were that simple.

Two young adults were splayed out across the sofa. One was staring into oblivion, a tear in her jade eyes, the other in the older woman's arms.

Asami was stretched out on the three person sofa, her long legs reaching the end of the couch, her head resting on the uncomfortable, fabric-covered wooden arm of the couch. Her long, black hair spread out across the piece of furniture like a flowing river in the darkest of nights. A Water Tribe girl of 18 slumbered unknowingly in her arms, gripping her tightly as if she would never let go. Her head rested upon Asami's breasts, her arm wrapped securely around the weaker girl's waist, her chin placed upon her fragile, no longer broad, shoulders.

Her eyes closed delicately, but her brows furrowed as if she was having a nightmare. Her breathing is uneven, fluctuating between a gentle and subtle breeze, to a heavy hyperventilation in which the jade-eyed girl has to calm by holding her closer and rubbing circles on the back of her frail hand with her thumb.

Korra was busy literally 24/7. Even though Amon is dead and Unalaq is defeated, her Avatar responsibilities regarding Republic City have gotten rather stressful. The police force requests her often to help lower the rising crime rate, and President Raiko insists she attend meetings to create plans to better the city's political issues as well as to compromise with the lawmakers' bill designs.

She has only gotten about 4 hours of sleep each night and often takes 2 hour naps during the day before she continues paper work for her political duties, and/or goes to the mainland to help Lin Beifong and the police force. She barely has time to socialize or even eat. In fact, she has lost a significant amount of weight and muscle definition. Her hair is thinning quickly, and her skin has become noticeably pale. Her cheek bones are more apparent, and her clothes barely fit her anymore due to the unhealthy weight loss.

Not only that, her stress and daily routine has been affecting her mood considerably.

Korra would have mood swings on a daily basis. She'd be exceedingly emotional one moment, then the next her anger would be off the charts. She'd cry at her desk for hours on end while doing paper work, or she would be so filled with apparent rage she'd be unapproachable. She would unnecessarily scream at anyone who asked her an innocent question, cry in response to a compliment or a simple 'Good morning, Korra,' fire-bend at anyone who even looks at her, let alone speak, and she would get up and leave to weep in her room when her job is brought up in a conversation.

Asami and the boys desperately try to tell her she's working too hard, and that her stress levels are unhealthy. But they always end up with the same results: wet clothes and slightly burnt hair, which was very difficult to fix. She often had to go to a professional, expensive salon to repair the damage done by the raging Avatar.

But when Asami came from the mainland alone to persuade her into going out with her and the boys, she didn't see her working, crying a river, or destroying her bedroom with fire. No, it was something much worse. What she saw scared her half to death; something that made Asami yelp in frightened surprise and let out an 'Oh my Spirits' muffled by her hand.

The tanned color in her skin was almost completely gone, her bones were practically poking through her skin that has seemed to thin a little. Her cheek bones her showing and her eyes were closed. Her clothes were baggy on her body, hanging off of every bone.

She gently lifted the Avatar into her arms, carrying her bridal style. She was lighter than Asami would like her to be, and it scared her. So she carried her to the living room and layed down on the sofa, pulling her close to her tightly.

And that's how the ex-heiress and new CEO of Future Industries ended up on the couch, cuddling with the Avatar. A tear fell from her eye and landed on the pale collarbone of the girl wrapped in her arms, causing her to stir and wince. Asami noticed this.

"Korra… Korra, it's me… Asami…" She whispered gently into her ear, attempting to keep her calm so she wouldn't freak out.

"A-… 'Sa… 'ami… As- 'Sami…?" Korra forced out as she tried to turn her neck to see who was holding her.

Asami sat up before she placed Korra's head on her lap, stroking her thin hair. "Yes, Korra… It's me…" She whispered a bit louder, another tear falling from her eye.

"No… No, no… Don't cry…" Korra said in a weak tone, her voice cracking as she looked up to Asami. "It's not… You didn't… Do anything to… to… Bring me to this state…" Her words trailed off as she slowly blinked, her lips forming a discreet frown.

"Korra… You need to take a break…" She began, getting straight to the point. "It's been a year and a half since the Civil War and you haven't settled down and took a breather since then even once… You need to sleep, you need to eat, you need to keep in shape…" She paused as Korra slowly blinked at her, expression curious of what is to happen. "Just look where working non-stop, 24/7 has gotten you…" She took a deep breath as her eyes glazed over in tears.

Korra looked at her with a sad expression. "… I… I only realized I've overworked myself when…" She paused then swallowed, tears welling up in her pale blue eyes. "… When I blacked out in my room…" She confessed then took a deep breath. "… That was only a couple hours ago… Depending on how long you… You were holding me…" She added, a small smile tugging the corners of her pale, dry, chapped and cracked lips.

Asami blushed at the realization. "Oh, uh- I- uh… I'm sorry, did you um… Did you want some space? Because I can carry you- I mean, uh- bring you back to your room so you can sleep?" She suggested in a stammer, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck as she smiled absentmindedly.

"No, no… It's fine…" Korra said, her larynx moving as she talked and swallowed, which made Asami wince because it looked rather painful in her opinion. "I'd rather just stay here… With you, 'Sami…"

Asami smiled at this statement and opened her arms. "Come here." She said before she helped Korra into her arms, holding her fragile body tight like she was a delicate sword and she was her sheath. She stroked her thinning, brown hair with gentle strokes as if her fingers were paintbrushes and Korra's hair was her canvas.

Korra was stomach down on the older girl's body, hugging her waist with her bony arms; head resting just below her bust. "I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't here, 'Sami." The Water Tribe girl said, regaining some strength to her usual jovial tone.

"I don't even wanna think about it… Tomorrow, you're getting a whole days rest." She said firmly with care. "Then the next day, we're gonna form a meal plan, and then a light training routine building up to your normal, rigorous routine involving bending." Asami said, listing all the activities to get Korra back to her normal self. "No working, either. You'll take a break from politics and the police force so you can make a full recovery."

Korra let out a weak giggle, her larynx once again moving with the pattern of her breath. "Alright, 'Sami…" She yawned, showing her teeth, which seemed to be losing some calcium. "… But I'm too tired to argue right now…" She adjusted her position, her left leg now intertwined with Asami's right. "I'm just… gonna… Sleep…" As soon as she finished her sentence, she let out a light snore that made Asami hold back a giggle.

She continued to stroke her hair then bent over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Avatar… Sweet dreams indeed…" Asami said before she tilted her head and closed her eyes, hand moving from Korra's head to her back where she rubbed her shoulder blade for a couple minutes before she finally fell asleep. A smile was on her lips the entire time.


	22. Battle of Outskirts and My Broken Heart

Asami did not have an idea as to why she was still dating Mako. Did she feel a sense of security when with him? Did she feel genuine love when kissing him? Did she feel… Sexually attracted to him during heated, intimate nights in his or her bedroom? The answer to these questions are all 'no.' But she does not know why she is still with him. That is until she looks up from her plate of food and sees Korra sitting across from her.

She has always held a grudge against Korra for liking Mako. But one cannot just rid their feelings without some sort of closure that causes them to realize their feelings were not pure. And Asami can tell that Korra's feelings for Mako are more than pure.

Yet she still feels envy and indignation whenever the two catch even a glance at one another. It's unjustified ire that fills her when she sees the two of them hang out together, even if they are 'just friends.' She's angry with Korra; no with Mako… No, no, no! She's angry with herself, though she doesn't know, nor can she find, any reason as to why her blood boils with jealousy that makes her sick to her stomach because it's just not the right path to walk down to deal with her anger stemmed from an unknown source.

It's been 6 months after Amon was defeated; 3 months since Korra's 18th birthday, a month since a little more than a majority of the citizens of Republic City were given back their bending (gang members not included), 2 weeks since the rest of the Equalists were gathered then released upon trial, out of jail/prison, or upon rehabilitation… But most importantly, it had been 6 months since Mako rejected Korra in favor of Asami, thinking that he'd have a more stable relationship with one who's less… Insane and irresponsible.

It hurt Korra, yes, but she had no time for being a typical, lovesick teenage girl, as a new enemy arose from the shadows of the city just 1 week ago; Atroz (Spanish for 'Heinous' and is pronounced Ah-trose). He was a fire-bender, and wanted to be the dictator of The United Republic. So 'Team Avatar' came to save the day once again.

This enemy was a more difficult challenge, though. His army was much larger than Amon's, consisting of some left over Equalists and many others from all the other Nations, save for the Air Nation of course. This threat required drastic help from the Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation armies led by the Fire Lord and Earth Queen.

Atroz's militia grew very large very quickly due to an extremely charismatic persona and a more-than-significantly high level of persuasion, influence, and coaxing. He believed that all Nations should be one and not separated into groups like some sort of prison that divides each culture, isolating it from the rest of the world, rather than uniting each Nation and their philosophies in order to become one.

His voice was so soft and gentle, not intimidating one bit. But Korra saw the look in his yellow eyes; the insane stare and cracked, wild determination to bring everyone together in the wrong kind of way.

Korra has lived in the Southern Water Tribe for practically her entire life, and knows everything of the unique cultures of each Nation that should be kept sacred and true to their home, not lost in translation with the other cultures customs and beliefs that could cause major problems between two or more of the Nations. Each philosophy is meant to be kept within its own home, safe and sound in its element. Though Republic City unites each Nation, that's all the world can take. Avatar Aang meant for this City to be the center of peace and balance, uniting each Nation in a smaller way that doesn't cause friction between all cultures. He didn't want the world to bite off more than it could chew, because sometimes, one is enough.

And Korra knew this all too well. She not only has past lives to call upon for guidance, but she has her own knowledge and beliefs to add to her decisions before she makes them. And she chose to keep the four Nations true to their cultures, keeping Republic City as the string that ties them all together.

Each side meets 10 miles from the city in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, the four elements available to the benders on either side. Water from large streams of rivers all around them, and earth and sand underneath their feet presented to the earth-benders. An 80 degree day gave the fire-benders an advantage as a strong breeze gave benefited Tenzin's air-bending. Everyone wore armor, especially the metal-benders, as the non-benders, such as Asami, wielded swords, arrows, guns, and shields.

The fight began as soon as a gun was fired from Atroz's army, narrowly missing one of Korra's soldiers. She then gave the signal to begin fighting as determination and justice filled the core of her stomach. With one deep breath, she closed her eyes. When a strong puff of air rose briefly around her, she opened her eyes to reveal a glow of luminous, white-blue light replacing her cobalt irises, giving her custom-made metal armor a shine against it. Her brows furrowed in anger as she opened her mouth, exposing the same white-blue gleam of light that of which escaped her eyes. She shouted from her stomach in what seems like 10,000 voices the most frightening manner, a battle cry that has become legendary. "THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT; THIS IS WHERE THEY DIE!" At this, The Battle of Outskirts has begun. (Yes! It's a 300 reference).

The battles rage on as the war continues. Fallen soldiers are remembered, the wooden casket each are within is placed into a dark hole in which they are concealed with a layer of cold, brown earth, never to be seen again; a rigid, cold stone slab engraved with the beginning and end of their lives along with their name that is the most prominent feature of the gray rock that juts from the earth, the same element in which each fallen being has had their last breath on while bleeding from the metal that sliced their skin… For just causes.

Each death made Korra that much more determined to defeat Atroz, not wanting each death to be in vain. She threw every element at Atroz and his army. Dangerously pressured blasts of water, gusts of air that tossed people back violently into the ground or boulders instantly killing them. She shot deadly volleys of skin-burning fire with perfect precision and lethal passion that left her enemies sweltering on the dusty earth, screaming bloody murder. She brought up the earth with her clenched fists as she threw boulders toward her opponents, instantly crushing their bones and/or killing them with just one rock.

But Atroz got lucky, he had the upper hand for just a few measly seconds and her took it. He blasted a large, blue ball of fire at her back, melting the metal of her armor straight through, giving her upper-back a nasty, bloody burn. She fell from the whirlwind of air that held her in the air and fell to the ground beneath her with a repulsive thud and crack. But she was Korra, head-strong, stubborn, and impulsive Korra. She wasn't giving up that easily.

She stood up, though badly hurt, with little effort and stared him straight in his yellow eyes with her normal cobalt ones. Atroz had a devilish, disturbing look on his face as he stood in his fire-bending form. Korra just stood there, her hands at her sides clenched tightly in fists. Her eyes weren't their jovial, happy selves, but were a mix of pure rage and hatred along with much want to end this here and now. On her terms.

Everyone, literally everyone, stood back and observed them intently, waiting for the moment in which one of them dies.

Korra knew what she had to do, but was afraid of doing so although she showed no sign of reluctance; hid the fear of taking someone's life, no matter how much the world is better off without them. This is something Korra can't do

But the fate of the world rests on The Avatar's aching shoulders, not Korra's. So when Atroz shoots a stream of blue fire directly at her face, she dodges it at the last minute, sidestepping to her right before he shot another at her in which she made dissipate into smoke with a strong blast of fire from her throat.

Korra sees another blast of fire reveal itself through the smoke and narrowly dodges it as she jumped above it using a puff of air to not only aid her in safety, but to see above the cloud of smoke in order to see where Atroz is. As soon as she sees him staring at her, she kicks 2 gusts of heavy wind toward him, knocking him down.

The cloud of smoke disappeared as Korra landed gracefully on the ground despite her back injury. Atroz looked up to her from his kneeling position, hands on the ground, eyes pleading to set him free. But she gave him something else; something he deserved for devastating the peace and balance of all Nations.

With tears falling from her eyes; her angry, and rather scary expression silently predicting his sentence. She closed her eyes for a brief second before they glowed that signature white-blue color, indicating she was in the Avatar State once again. She created fire in her right hand, and air in her left. Then she lifted water from the streams and earth from the ground before connecting the four elements, bringing them in her right palm.

With her left hand, she brought up earth-shackles and wrapped them around his hands, which were trying desperately to grasp at the dirt of the cold ground the metal of his armor was scraping against. The lifted her hand, bringing the earth up along with his hands, his torso facing her. The metal plate covering his chest fell off as Korra burned and melted the chains holding it to his body.

She lifted her right hand to him, making the elements grow as they spun in her palm. "THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD SHALL NOT BE IN DANGER ANY LONGER!" The voice of the 10,000 people shouting through Korra exclaimed.

Then, with a thrust of her hand, he was dead. The most disturbing, most revolting and nauseating bloodcurdling scream escaped his lungs as the elements penetrated his chest, completely through his entire body, piercing beside his heart, killing him slowly rather than instantly.

That ended the war. Just one battle between two people; a death match to determine the fate of the world was all that was needed. But Korra didn't want to cause a death; didn't want to personally kill someone.

This caused major depression for the 18 year old girl afterward. She wouldn't eat, sleep, talk, or train with Tenzin, Mako, or Bolin. She'd just slump around the house with a devoid look in her eyes; almost nothing was there besides sadness. Her persona was completely erased from her expression, replaced with despair and despair only.

Korra's routine was the same every day:

-Wake up in the morning covered and laying in a pool of sweat.

-Drags the metal tub into her room, bathes and cries

-Go back to her room where she would water-bend the sweat off her sheet, hide herself in the down feather comforter, and cry

-Slump to the dining hall dressed in only her dirty pajamas and be stared at while she pokes at her food

-Ignore the greetings and waves to her as she goes back to her room and cries for a few hours

-Is asked by a different worried voice to come attend 'Family Time'

-Sits in the chair in the corner of the living room and ignores her friends, Tenzin, Pema, and the air-kids during Family Time

-Goes back to her room to cry

-Arrives in the kitchen with puffy, red eyes and is stared at while she, once again, plays with her food rather than eating it

-Ignores questions of concern from everyone at the table

-Goes back to her room then cries herself to sleep

-Have a night-terror or two and wake up screaming, causing one of the acolytes in the women's dormitory to check on her, only to be ignored.

And here Asami was, realizing she had been acting like a complete bitch toward her for liking Mako, which she wasn't even sure if that's true anymore. Mako doesn't like her like he had. That certain gleam in his eyes whenever she approached was gone, replaced with a strong care of a good friend… A good friend like she should be to Korra during her time of need. She had taken someone who might be the one; the one to comfort her… The one to love her. But she sees nothing in Korra's eyes except for that misery that has caused an unwanted isolation from the world; from her own feelings.

Plus, she doesn't even feel anything for Mako. She never has, really. Maybe it was sorrow with a hint of pity for hitting him with her Vespa. Whatever the case, she just knows she doesn't feel any love for him, but just that of a friend that cares deeply for his safety and feelings. And whenever she looks into his amber eyes, she sees the same emotion she looks at in the mirror every day when thinking about him. Just a platonic relationship, and nothing more.

Korra let out a deep sigh, causing everyone, including Asami, to abruptly look up from their meal of vegan chicken-pork chops, mashed squash-potatoes, sweet corn-peas, and dinner rolls.

She looked up to all of us staring at her, not giving off the least bit of insecurity or awkwardness. Just not caring at all. She looked back down at her food, and picked up a small amount of mashed squash-potatoes with her fork (Yes! They're using forks! Deal with it!). She brought the nourishment to her open mouth, slowly and gently slipping the fork in before closing her mouth around the utensil. She slid the fork from her closed lips then continued to eat.

But the mental victory dance everyone did was short lived after Korra had only taken around small bites of each piece of sustenance that sat upon her plate before she pushed it away. She stood from the table then walked to the hallway with shaking legs.

About 10 minutes later, some unknown force brought Asami to suddenly stand from the table without warning, making the rest jump a bit at her unexpected urge to leave the table in such an improper manner her father had taught was inappropriate and rude.

She disappeared into the hall and made her way to Korra's room, which was around the corner from her own room. She opened the sliding screen door without knocking and entered Korra's dark, depressing room to find a metal tub placed in the middle of the far left end of the large bedroom. A dark figure sat in it, looking a little thinner than usual. Her legs rested outside the tub as her arm's biceps were pulled to her chest, covering her breasts, left forearm upon the inside of her elbow, and right hand brought to her eyes as tears flowed and sobs echoed through the room.

"Korra…" Asami said, sliding the door shut and locking it on instinct before she approached behind her, not at all embarrassed by her friend's lack of clothing. "Korra… It's Asami…" She said a bit louder, but still no response.

She kneeled down behind the crying girl. That's when she noticed Korra had taken out her wolf-tails. Her dark brown hair fell messily over her shoulders in the most beautiful and endearing way imaginable in Asami's mind.

The older girl placed a hand on Korra's wet shoulder, tensing underneath her touch. Her sobs became louder at this. Her cries converted into a more miserable weep, like a child left behind; like a pet left in the rain (Yes! A freaking Green Day reference).

The tanned girl's shoulders shook more with every agonizing second that passed. And finally, she spoke. "I- I killed some- someone…" She forced out with a weak breath between sniffles. "I took his- his life…" She sniffed and wiped a tear away. "I feel like- like a- like I'm a murderer…" She breathed out loudly while, somehow, taking in a deep breath simultaneously.

Seeing her so vulnerable is truly heart-breaking. She had the perfect words in her mind, but couldn't force them through her open lips passed the knot that which sat in her throat, preventing her from comforting the girl that desperately needs it the most. But she would make the words rise from her throat and genuinely speak words of comfort and security to her; just wanting to hear her laugh, see her smile, feel the exuberant joy that once filled her to the brink of overflowing return to her spirit.

"Korra…" She began, nervously. "You couldn't have done anything else… He had too much political power and adherents to have been jailed to end this war." She reassured, squeezing the Avatar's shoulder to reiterate her words in a simple action. "He would've found a way out of it; would've taken advantage of your generosity… You did what you had to in order to save the world." She finished, waiting for a response.

"B- but what would- A- Aang think of m- me…?" She cried, making Asami wince at her stammer of depression.

"You aren't Aang, Korra." Asami answered immediately. "Although Aang never killed anyone, he never has faced a challenge like this." She began in a firm, yet caring and gentle tone. "An army of for than 25,000 people had threatened the world during Aang's reign." She took a deep breath before continuing, closing her eyes so they could slowly open. "You took a life to save many. And although there were many fallen soldiers, their death wasn't in vain."

At this, Korra shifted her position in the tub, staring at the raven-haired girl who had taken her hand from her shoulder at the movement. "It still doesn't- change the fact I killed someone…" She stated with a sniffle, her stammering gone. "… I'll never be able to live with that…" She confessed as she held her gaze on the older woman, making Asami's stomach twist and churn at those words in disbelief.

"Maybe you won't." She began in confidence, knowing exactly what she's going to say. "Although you may not be to stand with this everlasting pain guilt, and remorse of taking someone's life heavily forcing itself down onto your shoulders, but you will have to learn to live with it even though it's your greatest regret." She said in a loving tone as she reciprocated Korra's gaze, staring into the icy-blue eyes that once use to be of cobalt that shined like sapphires left in the morning sun.

"I'm sorry for taking him…" Asami admitted, figuring this is the only moment she might get to tell her.

Korra looked at her with slight confusion. She sniffed. "Took who…?" She asked in the most innocent voice, really not knowing what she's talking about.

"For taking Mako from you…" She began in a guilty voice. "I don't even like him as much as I have, or thought I have, before. We haven't talked about our relationship yet, but I can see in his eyes that he feels the same way I do: that our connection was misread as love, but is merely platonic…"

Korra looked at her for a few more seconds then giggled. It was the most beautiful sound in the world; music to her ears. "I don't like Mako." She began with a slight amused grin tugging at the corners of her soft lips. "I mean, I thought I did. But when I kissed him at the arena during the tournament…" Her mouth was open, but no words came out as she was trying to put them in a way that made sense. "… I felt nothing. And when I saw Bolin, it only backed-up the fact that my 'love' for Mako was just a small crush…" She paused, sniffling once again, eyes still puffy and red. "I think it's just that he and I are too similar. We fight often over trivial shit, and buck horns when we yell at one another… It was just a phase I guess. Being intrigued by his stoic charm caused me to fall into a false love spell, I guess…" She finished.

"Then why do you avoid us when we're together?" Asami asked, too curious of the answer to speak in a placid tone, but still in a firm care for the girl that she didn't take it the wrong way.

Korra seemed to shrink back a bit at her question, but answered it anyway. "Well… After we received the news that Amon and Tarrlok died in the boat explosion, and that Hir- your father was thrown in federal prison…" She began, catching herself from saying 'Hiroshi' in front of Asami in fear she wouldn't want to talk with her anymore. "I saw you hug Mako, and he hugged you back." She turned her gaze to the floor. "I felt so guilty that I had been the one to figure out his treason," she continued, straying from the phrase 'your father', "I wanted to be the one that held you because it was my fault. I wanted to be the one that fixed that mess; wanted to be the person who would be there for you, not because I'm the Avatar, but because whenever I'm around you… I feel the core in my stomach tie itself in knots. At first, I thought it was a twinge of jealously, but… The mental list of things to be jealous about just didn't add up." She took a deep breath then dipped her right hand in the tub, gathering water, and splashed it onto her face trying, and failing, to rub the blush that had burned a deep red on her cheeks. "I then realized that the knot was a stronger, more fortified feeling of what I felt for Mako when I saw him win that pro-bending match so long ago…" Her words trailed off as she looked Asami in her jade-green eyes that glimmered in a thin sheet of tears.

That knot Korra was talking about suddenly made itself known in Asami's own stomach. "Korra…" She gently took hold of Korra's cheek with a nervous, trembling hand.

But being the impulsive person she is, Korra thrust forward, capturing Asami's lips with her own in a strong kiss that made butterfly-moths flutter in Asami's stomach before she responded by kissing Korra back with great passion and vigor.

Asami pulled away to look at Korra and finish the sentence she started before she was reborn, attached to the Avatar's lips. "… I feel the same way." She confessed, getting a wide grin that she hadn't realized she missed so dearly from Korra before reconnecting their lips in a sweet kiss.


	23. White Heathers and Purple Lilacs

Korra stood at the door of Asami's apartment on the edge of downtown Republic City, tugging nervously at the piercings in the cartilage and lobes of both her ears with her left hand; pulling her wolf-tails in irritation as she paced back and forth at the CEO's door, contemplating whether or not she should actually go through with this.

She had climbed up the stairs to the 13th floor, which was the top floor, and was out of breath. She held a bouquet of flowers that she bought at 'Jane's Flower Shop' in her right hand behind her back.

She took a deep breath and took half a step back to think. "Come on, Korra…" She whispered under her breath, trying to reassure herself of what she was about to do. "You didn't spend a shit-ton of yuans on clothes just to not do anything… Not to mention spending a whole hour and more yuans picking out flowers that express your feelings toward this girl…" She said with an annoyed sigh, more at herself than at her actions.

Jane, the owner of the flower shop, had told Korra each of the flowers representation. The bouquet consisted of Amaryllis's, which represent splendid beauty, as well as worth beyond beauty.

The Red Carnations signify deep love for one and symbolizes passion and admiration; love and longing.

The Red Chrysanthemums express love, while the white Chrysanthemums symbolize truth and trustworthy love.

The Purple Lilacs exemplify first love. Oh, yes! First love. The very first love Korra has ever had, besides a few disturbing crushes on the young White Lotus Sentries when she was 15 years old and living at the compound in the South Pole. But this is her first ever age appropriate love and she didn't wanna fuck it up. So she also bought a single, white Heather which symbolizes protection and indicates that her wishes will come true, or at least go as smoothly as possible.

Before buying the flowers, Korra had first spent her yuans on clothes that aren't threadbare and scorched with fire. She went for a quick in-and-out shopping trip at an 'all nation's store' in the Dragon Flats area that carried clothes from all four nations, as well as modern garb that's all the hype in Republic City.

She had walked into the store and instantly inhaled the scent of the same shit every clothing store washes their new inventory in. It's kind of satisfying, but satisfying in that of which you play with a loose tooth: you like the pain it causes when you push on it, but the consequences come to bite you in the ass a few minutes later.

As Korra walked around the section labeled 'Traditional Southern Water Tribe', she thought she should get some of the modern clothing. You know? Just to see the smile on Asami's face when she notices the dully dressed Avatar has some fashion sense. Spirits, Korra loved that smile of hers; just so full of mirth and pure joy.

Korra spots a blue tank-top with an intricate design of a skull with deep, black eyes and a lit cigarette hanging loosely from its sharp, rotten teeth printed in front profile in the middle of the fabric, along with a dead rose being choked with its own stems on the lower back. It was, in Korra's words, "disturbingly awesome."

She then purposely picked out a pair of dark blue, faded jeans that were 1 size too big for her because she hated the way normal sized jeans hugged her legs, they gave her less mobility. That's why she intentionally chooses baggier jeans, because if she gets in a fight, which she highly doubts but it could happen, she'll have more movement. But then again, she's probably just too stubborn to stray from the roomy feel of her Water Tribe sweat-pants.

Next, she picked out a pair of blue, high-top Adidas Originals that were on sale. She felt she was being cheap now, just looking everywhere and anywhere for a sign that says 'SALE!' or '50% OFF!' She felt like Mako. No offence, but he was always looking for an alternative for things rather than spend money on the actual product. For instance, he makes his own soap with tallow, coconut oil, palm kernel oil, lye, and other ingredients he says he gets from a guy he knows. He's honestly such a cheapskate sometimes.

As Korra was about to make her way to the register, she stopped in her tracks because she caught a glimpse of something amazing out of the corner of her eye. She back-tracked then turned her attention to the piece of clothing. It was a black, leather jacket with rows of silver studs lining the large collar that resembled one of a button down oxford shirt. She instantly fell in love with it, and it was, surprisingly, exactly her size considering the large size of her bust. It was meant to be.

She took the leather jacket off the hanger then quickly made her way to the register before she saw something else she wanted.

Tossing the clothing items onto the counter in front of the cashier, who began to ring up her purchases. "That'll be 755.67 yuans." ($124.68 in American currency) The cashier began as Korra mentally gaped at the amount. "Cash, credit, or debit?" She asked with an uninterested tone.

Korra snapped out of her daze then clumsily stacked notes on the counter that she counted to be 800 yuans. The cashier put the cash in the register then gave her back her change. "Here's your receipt." She ripped out a thin piece of paper, handing it to her lazily. "Have a nice day… Next!"

Korra growled at the cashier's attitude, but brushed it off as she walked out the door of the shop, then into a public bathroom to change into her new clothes. She walked out of the bathroom then placed the bag of her Water Tribe clothes into the compartment aside Naga's saddle then walked to the flower shop she had planned to visit.

And now, here she was just a minute after remembering her shopping trip. A nervous girl irritated by her reluctance to just knock on the door and give Asami the flowers to express her undying love to the girl. They've been friends for years, flirting here and there. It's just time to take it to the next level.

She's been standing at the door for literally 5 minutes and hasn't done a thing. "Come on, Korra. Don't be a fucking pussy. Pull a Nike and Just Do It." She mumbled under her breath and looked at her watch. The hand had just moved, signifying it was now 7:30 am. She took a deep breath, tightening her grip on the bouquet behind her back. "You can't wait here all day…" She concluded before she finally tapped her knuckles on the door.

Korra heard a groan of pain echo through the door and became worried, so she knocked harder and practically shouted. "Asami! Asami, let me in! It's Korra!" She exclaimed as she heard shuffling footsteps approach the door.

She stepped back as the sounds of locks coming undone made the satisfying sound of metal clanging against metal. The door swung open, Asami behind it looking awfully sick with bags under jade-eyes that were glazed over with sleep. She was in a white muscle shirt, maroon pajama pants, and a white robe with the belt undone. She held a bag of frozen peas to her forehead, and her skin looked paler than usual.

Korra's eyes altered from determination to pure worry and concern. She stepped forward to the girl, bouquet still held behind her back. "Asami!" She placed the back of her tanned hand upon her forehead. She felt warm. "Are you alright!?"

"… I'm fine…" Asami answered a little too late for Korra's liking.

'Well, that was a stupid question' Korra thought to herself. "No, you're not alright!" The Avatar stated. "I'm coming in!" She said as bluntly as she did impulsively.

She pushed Asami back into her apartment then sat her down on the living room couch. Asami smiled weakly, but genuinely. "I see you got some fancy duds…" She observed Korra's new attire. " 'So totally you…" She complimented with a grin, receiving a blush from Korra which she didn't seem to notice.

Korra held the flowers tighter, making her remember they were there at all. "Thanks, um… I- uh. I kind of bought you flowers…" Korra blushed nervously as she revealed the flowers, pulling them out from behind her back and handing them to her.

Asami placed the bag of peas on the armrest of the sofa and took the flowers with a slow grip and loving expression. "Thank you so much, Korra. They're beautiful." She said, Korra noticing her stuffy nose and frowning a bit. She never liked to see the girl sick. It broke her heart.

The Avatar bowed her head, blushing, and scratched the back of her neck. A nervous habit of hers. "Well, you know… It was nothin', really…" She looked up to Asami and saw a wide smile play below the weary, yet shining, jade-green eyes of hers, causing her to crack a slight grin of her own with a bit of a laugh, too.

"Nonsense, Korra." Asami refused the Water Tribe girl's humbleness. "They must mean something considering you bought them for me." She assumed with an all-too-knowing smile that seemed more innocent than the mischief that danced in her eyes.

"Well, uh… They do have representation…" Korra confessed, scratching her temple now.

"Well, what do they mean?" Asami asked eagerly, curious about the symbolism of each flower.

"Which one do you wanna know first…?" She asked nervously, her blue eyes discreet with anxiety.

Asami, knowing each flowers' name, started off. "What does the Amaryllis mean?" The CEO asked with a toothy smile as her stuffy nose caused her voice to sound a bit nasally.

The blush on the Avatar's tanned cheeks became more apparent as she explained to Asami her gorgeousness. "It means… Well, it uh means uh… I-uh got uh… According to the uh… Lady at the um- the flower shop… It mea- it uh st- It symbolizes marvelous beauty… And worth beyond beauty…" She stuttered.

Asami's began to grow more content and comfortable with the Water Tribe native's presence as she continued to ask her questions. "What does the Red Carnation Symbolize?"

Korra took a deep breath, and mentally sighed for good luck. She's intrepid in the face of danger, yet she can barely confess her feelings to the girl she loves without stammering like an idiot. "It indicates um… Passion… And admiration; love, and uh- um… Longing… As well as uh… Deep love… For one…" Korra stumbled and faltered over her words, sounding like Bolin did after he first met her father.

"What about the Red Mums?" Asami asked simply, a happy and knowing grin on her pale face.

"The Chrysanthemums express… Love…" She breathed out absentmindedly from a lungful of air she didn't know she was holding in.

"The white Mums?" She asked simply, briefly setting down the bouquet in her lap to sloppily tie the end of her hair with a string before picking the flowers back up again.

"They symbolize… Truth and… Loyal love…" Korra got out, fixing her wolf-tails and wiping sweat from her brow that dripped down from her hairline.

"Tell me what the white Heather means." She stated with a happy and content tone.

"Well, um… The- uh… The Heather represents protection… And indicated that um… It indicates that uh- that all wishes will be granted…" Korra finished, letting out a small, nervous laugh.

"And lastly, what do the Purple Lilacs mean…?" She asked with hopeful eyes that seemed to entrance Korra; seemed to make all her fears disappear and speak like a normal person without a speech impediment.

"You're the first." Korra stated with much courage. "The very first… The one and only." She said, causing Asami to freeze up at the Avatar's sudden deviation from nervous to brave. "They exemplify first love."

Asami looked down at the flowers with a frown. "I don't know what to say, Korra…" Her words trailed off as she began to sweat.

Korra noticed this. She scooted closer to the older girl and placed a gentle hand atop her knee, which trembled a bit. "Asami, are you alright…?" Korra asked with great concern, but reprimanded herself once again for asking that stupid question. "You look a little green." She commented the placed the back of her hand upon her forehead once again. "You're burning up, Asami." She said as Asami's breath became heavy and uneven.

"Korra… I'm gonna-." Before she could finish, Korra took it upon herself to lift the girl up bridal style and carry her to the bathroom.

"Just hold it in. I don't want puke on me." Korra said cringing. She wasn't good with vomit at all. If she saw throw-up, she herself would throw-up. But care for this girl caused something in her spirit to help her through her sickness.

Korra approached the bathroom and kicked the door in. She placed Asami on the floor in front of the toilet. She took off her robe and tossed it on the floor then lifted up the toilet seat and held back her long, black hair as her shoulders and back jerked. The sounds emanating from her throat made the Avatar wince. Yet she kneeled down behind her and hugged her, placing her head on the sick girl's jerking and twitching back.

Korra placed her hands on her stomach and felt that it was burning hot. "Asami… Would you like me to cool your waist…?" She asked with genuine love and care heavily laced in her tone.

The girl just nodded as she continued to retch up whatever was in her stomach. "Just… Just don't go…" She breathed out, acid burning the inside of her cheeks.

"Never…" Korra said simply. She pulled out a steam of water from the sink's faucet then made it swirl and glow in her right hand before placing it on Asami's stomach. "How does that feel?"

Again, she just nodded as she vomited into the toilet then flushed. "I think that's all… For now…" She breathed.

They both stayed like that for a full five minutes before Korra's hand became sore.

"Come on, get up." Korra said, lifting Asami slowly off the bathroom floor and leading her to the couch. She set her down on the chair then pulled out the pull-out-mattress before picking her back up and laying her softly down onto it before getting on herself, sitting up on the opposite side. "How's that? Is it comfortable?" Korra asked.

"Can you… Could you, um… Hold… Me…?" Asami asked nervously, afraid Korra might reject her. "N- never mind… I shouldn't have-." Korra cut her off by pulling her close to her body. Her arm wrapped around her waist not possessively, but protectively.

"Of course." Korra stated simply, reaching for the remote that sat on the end-table beside the couch. "Now let's watch some TV. It always helps me when I'm sick; takes your mind off of it."

"Korra…?" Asami began.

"Yes?" Korra reacted, tilting her head down to look at the girl in her arms.

"I- I feel the same way…" Asami admitted. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Korra responded without hesitation then kissed her on the cheek before turning on the television.

Two hours later, Mako and Bolin come by Asami's apartment to see if she wants to go out. The opened the door and found Korra with Asami in her arms, along with a bouquet of flowers sitting on the coffee table. They then noticed a purple Lilac in Asami's grip and a smile on her face ad Korra's strong hands grasped her pale ones.

They both simply smiles then exited the apartment without a word.


	24. Beifong's School for Girls

It was the beginning of the month, which means Lin and two other guards must do a room check at her boarding school for troubled girls. She and the two guards must check if the room was in order, if there were any illegal substances hidden, or any… Inappropriate, or obscene articles of clothing such as thongs, or sexual intimacy… Apparatus.

One would be surprised by the objects found in most of the freshman girls' rooms. However, Lin has gotten used to the things she's found in the rooms. Freshmen are usually the worst, Lin having found at least one thing that is banned from campus in every room, liquor, as well as things that are illegal in general. Sophomores aren't as bad as the freshmen, but she busts at least three or four rooms every month, finding at least one illegal substance and banned garb. The juniors seem to be getting better. Lin finds, at the most, only two minor illegal substances and rarely any banned clothing articles. The seniors are the best. They have all shaped out to be perfect young ladies. She only finds one pair of banned clothing in at least two rooms on rare occasions, and almost never finds any illegal substance or liquor.

However, it is two sophomores Lin was worried about.

She approached the room she dreaded the most out of the entire sophomore class with her two best guards at her side. These two girls have the worst record Lin has ever seen. They fight with one another on a daily basis, throw cusses at each other that would insult even the most potty-mouthed sailor, heave objects at each other, and have gotten into more than one, full blown, skilled martial-arts fight in the courtyard.

Korra Mizu was admitted first by one of her good friends, Tenzin Gyatso. Korra's mother thought it good to have her live with Tenzin and Pema, thinking they could teach her the discipline they couldn't. But even the most peaceful couple in all of Republic City became frustrated with her incessant, rebellious brashness. Ergo, Bei Fong's School For Girls was the only other option to teach this girl some discipline.

Lin was a bit surprised when she read Korra's record. She has committed multiple misdemeanors: she was arrested several times for being a public nuisance, being drunk, starting fights, mooning and flipping off police officers, breaking into the MMA Arena then participating in a match, noise disturbances for out-of-control parties, she's even spent a couple nights in jail before Tenzin has bailed her out. But surprisingly, she does not use drugs, claiming that 'I don't wanna end up like my dead-beat, asshole dad; runnin' 'round town doin' every damn drug, fucken people that ain't my girl or boy, and OD'in a stranger's front lawn. Psh! I might be a troubled teen and reckless; yeah I admit it, but I don't go doin' and abusin' shit alone without a limit that could land me a spot in the ER. And I def' don't fuck random people when I'm in a 'lationship wit someone already… Like my fuck-up of a dad. You feel me?'

Lin was surprised with the Water-Tribe girl's clothing choice. Baggy jeans in a sag showing off a pair of Spider-Man boxers, a baggy white t-shirt with the 'Parental Advisory' logo on it, a pair of beat up Nike basketball sneakers, and a New York Giants, flat-billed hat with her back wolf-tail pulled through the back of the hat, her two front tails hanging at the sides of her face. She had a tribal arm-band tattooed on her right bicep, and a Celtic knot tattooed on her left shoulder. She had a silver bar in her left ear, along with diamond studs in her lobes and cartilage in both ears. She had her lower lip pierced at each end that made Lin internally wince in pain at the thought of the process one had to go through in order to get that.

Asami Sato was admitted two days later by another good friend of hers, Hiroshi Sato. He thought he couldn't deal with his daughter and his company simultaneously, and if he wanted his daughter to one day take over his place as CEO of Future Industries, he wants her attitude to drastically change in order for her to be a high class business women. So he sent her to Bei Fong's School For Girls to teach her some discipline.

Lin has recalled some of the young heiress's actions as she read through her record. Multiple misdemeanors including illegally holding racing circuits late at night around the city, smoking cigarettes and marijuana and drinking liquor at friends' homes, hosting huge parties at the family estate when her father is on business trips, ticketed for speeding and reckless driving with only a provisional license, started a fight in public after hours, and has spent one night in jail before her father bailed her out. She claims that 'Ever since my mom died when I was 8, I just felt the rebel in me break through. I don't know whether it was from rage, or sadness, or what… All I know is that I am the way I am, and even if this damn school fixes my attitude I'll always have that rebellious side to me; you just repressed it.'

Lin has seen this girl before and wasn't in the slightest surprised by her outfit. She wore a maroon leather riding jacket with the sleeves rolled up passed her elbows over a tight red tank-top, a pair of ripped, skintight, blue jeans, a pair of black Adidas stiletto sneakers that she seemed to have purposely ripped the heels off of. At one point she had one side of her head shaved, but the hair has now grown back and evened out; though one could still tell that her head had been shaved. Her make-up is always the same: purple eye-shadow, black eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. She had two thin lines shaved into the end of her left eye brow, and it was pierced with two silver studs in the same place. Both of her earlobes were pierced with golden rings, and her cartilage was lined with two golden studs on each ear. Her nose was also pierced on the right side with a silver stud. And she had a tattoo of a royal flush on her left forearm, and an intricate, colorful design of a skull surrounded by roses on her left bicep that showed whenever she wore short sleeves.

Somehow the two girls were roomed together and no other student would agree to switch because, honestly, they were scared to death of the two girls. So Lin had no other choice but to keep a close, steady eye on them.

Now there she was, about to knock on the door when she heard screaming, yelling, and fighting.

"Fuck you, you tomboy bitch!" Asami screamed as she flipped her position from under Korra to on top of her, their hands clasped together tightly trying to push the other back.

"Get off me, you fucken cunt!" Korra screamed back, flipping their position again as she cocked her fist back and punched the heiress in the jaw.

Asami grunted at the impact. She lifted her leg, firmly placing her foot on Korra's stomach then forcefully kicked her off of her before jumping back on top of her, pinning her to the ground. "Give me back my damn fashion magazines!" She demanded.

"Not until you give me back my fucken comic books!" She retorted before freeing her right leg from Asami's grip, kneeing her hard between the legs.

Asami clutched her privates from under her uniform skirt then shakily stood to her feet. "I'll give back your goddamn comic books only if you tell me where the hell you hid my magazines!" She yelled, rubbing between her legs to relive the pain from the kick to her privates.

"Stop rubbin' your pussy! You look like a damn perv!" Korra pointed out with a sly smirk as she leaned against the wall next to her bed.

"I'm only rubbing my vag because you just fucking harshly kneed me there, you stupid hoodlum!" She shouted back in anger and frustration.

"Um, Principal Bei Fong…" One of the guards spoke up in a low whisper. "Shouldn't we stop this…?" He asked with bemusement.

"No…" Lin said in a whisper, deciding that this fight sounds like it'll have a different outcome than all the others. "This fight sounds… Different." She whispered, reiterating her thoughts. Although she made a mental note to give them detention for inappropriate language and fighting.

"Stupid hoodlum!?" Korra inquired. "You're such a damn hypocrite! You're a fucken hoodlum, too!" She pointed out in an obvious tone. "You committed just as many misdemeanors as I have! That's why we're both in this fucken school instead'a prison! Remember you dumb bitch!?"

"At least my dad isn't a cheating junkie." She countered in a purposeful coherent slur as she stopped rubbing the pain away between her legs, crossing her arms over her chest with a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

Korra grew angry at the mention of her father. She clenched her fists, shut her eyes, and attempted to use the breathing exercises her councilor taught her for anger management. In and out, in and out, in- "… Don't you dare talk shit 'bout my dad… You don't even know him…" She seethed through clenched teeth, although she knew Asami was right as she absentmindedly played with the ring on her right thumb.

"Maybe that's why you were sent here as not a second, but a third resort because even your temper and behavior was too uncontainable for even the most peaceful monk and his calm-natured wife." She said in an almost diplomatic tone as she sat down on her bed before continuing. "You say I don't know your father. I don't need to everything; just enough to know that he doesn't even love you or your mother enough to stop his daily drug use and sex-capades." She continued with mischief in her jade-green eyes, making the tanned girl angrier with each passing second. "Maybe that's why you act like an unruly tomboy; a female wannabe Eminem, or Tu-Pac: because you're so enraged about your father's behavior that acting like a 'gangster' is the outlet you chose to let go all your emotions." She said, practically causing steam to blow out of Korra's ears. If she could breathe fire, she'd burn the spoiled heiress to a crisp. "Don't worry, though. Not everyone's parents love their child." She finished, looking oh-so clever.

Okay, that stung; the truth hit her where it hurts. So Korra decided to fight back. "Yeah, you're right." She said with a smile and a laugh, causing a confused expression to rise to Asami's features. "My dad don't love me or my ma. But you got a real nice life back at home, don'cha? Or so you seem to think…" She began with a knowing grin, her deep blue eyes filling with mischief of their own. "I bet your dad works too much to even pay the slightest bit'a attention to you, don't he? You try to get his attention with everything you could possibly think of, but he ends up brushin' you off in the end; letting the matter just roll off his shoulder like it's any other trivial situation." She states, pointing a callused finger at the Sato girl. "He pro'lly bought you everything to your heart's content. But you didn't want the material items, you wanted the emotional and physical kind'a love: his ears to listen to your day, his arms wide open to hug and comfort you when you hadda bad day, his hands to tend the scrapes and cuts on your knees, and his lips to kiss you on the forehead 'goodnight' before he tucked you into bed and says he loves you." Korra said, listing off the things Asami knows her father never had done for her.

Outside the room, Lin was listening quietly, along with a few other staff members who have huddled around the dorm room's door.

"How long has this been going on, Miss Bei Fong?" A teacher asked in a whisper.

"About 5 and a half minutes now." Lin replied in a whisper as well.

"Your mom died when you were young, right!?" Korra asked, receiving a slight nod from the sitting girl. "I bet she was the best mom ever. An' I'm not being sarcastic, neither. She pro'lly cooked your favorite meal every day, helped do your hair, hugged you when you were sad, and just did everything your dad didn't!" She took a deep breath. "That's why you act the way you do! … Because since your mom kicked the bucket, you feel empty wit'out the love you had when she was still here!" Korra looked straight at her with her big, icy-blue eyes, calming her voice a bit. "I was in the opposite position, 'Sami… I was the one who cooked for my ma… I was the one who helped her do her hair! I hugged her when she was sad! I did everything my dad didn't 'cause he's a stoned son-of-a-bitch who used to beat her until she couldn't even move before he finally up and left 9 years ago when I was 7!" She admitted, a little louder than she had intended. She took a couple deep breaths before she calmed her voice to a tone she didn't remember ever owning. "What you said 'bout me and my family was only half true… Now 'dat I told you the other half… Tell me your half." She asked in a soft tone, sitting down next to her without hesitation, successfully forcing back tears that threatened to spill over like a waterfall.

Asami took a shaky, deep breath. "Well… I guess you could say my dad did do everything you said…" She began, mirroring Korra's gentle tone. "… But he didn't do it for me. He did it for him; the company. He wanted me to be molded into a high society business individual ever since I was born." She said with non-reluctant admittance. "I did everything that was expected of a stereotypical heiress: don't speak unless spoken to, be kind to your superiors at all times, never let profanity pass your lips, never insult or drive away a potential business partner, always stand up straight – when presenting or being presented, keep your wardrobe conservative, mind your table-manners, keep your demeanor lady-like, never ignore what is asked of you, etcetera…" She paused, remembering those times. "9 years ago, when I was 8 years old, I was attending a gala with my dad to celebrate a business merger when he got the call from the hospital that… That my mom…" She said in an unsteady voice trying her hardest to hold back as much tears as possible, only letting a few tears fall. "… She was in a fatal car accident after getting out of traffic while on her way to the gala… We got there as soon as possible, but she only lasted a couple hours before she…" More tears slid down her face before she broke. "She did everything my fucking dad didn't! She was my last fucking resort; my only fucking link left to feel loved!" Before she could continue, Korra cut her off by hugging her tightly, Asami returning the gesture just as enthusiastically.

"You're not alone!" Korra comforted, her right hand on the back of her head while her left was rubbing her back. "I'm feelin' the same fucken shit you are right now! You feel alone and deprived of the little bit of happiness that was stolen from you!" Korra began to cry herself as Asami sobbed harshly into her neck. "But you can't let it get under your skin or it'll just stay there until you scream all your fucken problems at some unsuspectin' victim!"

"Why the fuck did this have to happen to me!?" Asami exclaimed into Korra's shoulder. "What did I do to deserve this fucking shit!? What did I do wrong!? What the FUCK did I do wrong!?" She cried louder.

"I feel the exact same way, 'Sami! Neither of did jack-shit to deserve this! It's just how life goes… But the only good thing about life is that it goes on…" She said as she pulled Asami away from her and wiped the tears from those jade-eyes with her thumb with a smile.

"Korra… I… Can I tell you something…?" Asami asked with a sniffle, somewhat regaining her normal tone.

Outside the dorm room, about 8 different staff and faculty members were crowded around the thin door, listening intently to the drama.

"When should we go in…?" A staff member asked in a whisper.

"Not now. Just be patient." Lin whispered back.

"Yeah, go 'head…" Korra said, motioning for the girl to continue.

"When I first saw you…" She began with a laugh, smiling. "This is going to sound strange, but… When I first saw you when I arrived at this school, I… I thought you were the most gorgeous girl I've ever layed eyes on…" She confessed with a laugh. "And uh… I guess I showed how I felt in the most elementary method: I pretended like I thought you were a bitch and called you names to draw attention away from the fact that… That I had a crush on you…" She bowed her head to hide a blush.

Korra grabbed a hold of her chin, thinking to herself how soft the girl's skin is, and lifted her head to face her. "When I first saw you, I thought 'chu were absolutely stunning…" Korra replied with her own, mutual confession. "But when you found out I was gonna be your roommate, you looked disgusted at the fact. You acted like a total cunt to me, which made me kind'a mad 'cause I thought we would get along." She let go of her chin and let out a deep sigh. "But when you fought with me, I thought it was only logical to fight back and pretend that I didn't like you." Korra briefly hung her head in her callused hands before looking back up. "Boy, was that a dumb idea!" She exclaimed with a chuckle before once again becoming serious. "Look… I'm real sorry for sockin' you in the jaw, kneeing you in the vigay, an' callin' you a hypocrite… And all the other times I called you a bitch, cunt, dumb-fuck, piece'a shit, cocksucker, pussy-lipped-bitch, dumbass ho, dick-fisher, ball-licker, dirty masochist… The list goes on." She said as she and Asami laughed.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a wannabe gangster Eminem, and for all the times I've called you a prick, Satan's superior, maggot shit, dick licker, Southern savage, dipshit, dildo-Dutch-fuck, jerk-off, cock-craver, pin-puller… My list goes on as well." They both laugh again.

"Hey…" Korra says, back to her gentle and serious tone, making Asami look up into her blue eyes. "You gon' i'ght…?"

"I'll be fine." She assured with a small smile as she found Korra leaning in closer to her. She knew Korra was going to kiss her, but the young heiress was still somehow surprised when the tanned girl's lips met hers in a sweet kiss that quickly grew passionate and heated.

Korra pushed Asami back onto her bed before continuing kissing her, their tongues brushing one another each time they reconnected their lips; Asami tersely tasting the silver of Korra's bottom lip piercing before once again feeling their tongues push against each other. Their nonstop kissing matched their personalities: brash and heated, yet somehow calm within the constant passion.

Korra broke the kiss by biting Asami's lower lip before quickly moving to nip a line from her jaw to the nape of her neck, biting the skin hard enough to leave a hickey, then moved to her ear and licked ear, tasting the metal of her ring-earrings in her earlobe.

Korra lightly bit down on the jewelry with her teeth before brushing her lips on her ear. "Do you want this…?" She whispered, causing Asami to slightly shiver from the sudden breath on her skin.

"Yes…" She breathed, momentarily before opening them to see Korra staring lovingly at her with those cobalt eyes. "I really want this…" She decided with a shaky inhale.

Having been given permission to continue, Korra moved her strong hands down Asami's face and shoulders, soon arriving at the top button of the girl's shirt. She unbuttoned it slowly, making Asami's breath catch whenever the Water Tribe girl's warm fingers brushed against her skin.

Outside the dorm room, Lin had decided she'd heard enough and turned quietly from the door. "Let's go…" She whispered, getting confused and skeptical stares from the two guards and faculty members. "Let's let them have their fun." She continued. "I'll confront them about it tomorrow on Saturday when there is no class." She whispered before shooing away the bystanders.

Korra threw Asami's shirt on the floor while staring longingly at her breasts. As sexy as she thought her black lace bra was, she'd rather have it off and see what's behind it. She runs her long, tan, rough hands from Asami's hips and up her waist until she reaches her breasts, receiving a restrained moan from the girl beneath her.

At the sound of Asami's moan Korra begins to rub her nipples through the lacy bra, eliciting another, louder and less restricted moan from the heiress. She leaned down and placed small kisses between her chest, rubbing both breasts with her hands before snaking her hands around to the girl's back, snapping off the clip on her bra.

Asami sits up for a moment to take off her bra and throw it to the side before laying back down, her long black hair splayed out on the pillow as she watches Korra gawk in disbelief at her breasts. When she realizes Korra is not doing anything, she takes it upon herself to gently grasp the back of her unmoving hands, bringing them down slowly to sit upon her chest.

Korra comes back to her senses, looking to jade-eyes for permission and approval before continuing. When she receives a nod from the raven-haired girl, she leans down and quickly latches her lips onto her right breast, lightly biting and sucking at the erect, pink nipple before doing the same to the left breast.

Asami moans at Korra's touch, causing the blue-eyed girl to get more giddy. She leaned up abruptly and ripped off the oxford shirt she was wearing, the buttons from the shirt spreading out on the bed. She threw the shirt to the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed, hastily untying her uniform shoes and tossing them on the floor along with her socks. She untied the string that held her skirt up and threw the plaid garb to the floor with the other articles of clothing, leaving the dark skinned teen in only her bindings and a pair of basketball shorts.

Asami scanned her body, drinking in every curve of her muscle from her washboard abs and V-line to her toned biceps and tattoos. It only seemed to increase her sex drive. She then noticed Korra pulled off her shoes, socks and skirt, throwing them with the other clothes. She now lay back on the bed in only a black laced thong that matched her bra.

Korra smirked, moving closer to her. "Naughty, naughty, Miss Sato." She said in a sultry voice as she placed her hands on Asami's thighs. "Thongs are banned from this school… Who do you think you're foolin'?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Asami giggled and played along. "Please make an exception, Miss Mizu!" She playfully begged with a small smile on her lips. "For me?"

"Alright, Sato… But you know what this means, right?" Korra asked as she laced her thumbs into Asami's thong, slowly pulling it off with a smirk.

Asami caught on when Korra pinched her butt between her thumb and forefinger. Out of all the insults Korra has called her over the months, the only one being correct was that she was a masochist. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was to come. "I think I do, Mizu…"

Korra pulled the thong off of Asami's legs, throwing it on the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. "Then would you be so kind as to get on all fours?" Korra asked, though obviously not taking 'no' for an answer.

Asami complied with the Southern native's demands and got on her hands and knees. Korra took off her shorts before kneeling behind Asami, placing her hands on her ass before kneeling straight up, pulling the girl's butt into her bind-covered core.

With her front still pressed firmly against Asami's butt, Korra removes her hands from roaming over the girl's taught stomach, placing them on the bed as she leaned forward toward Asami's ear. "I'm gonna make you feel so good you're gonna need help walking tomorrow." She whispered loudly, making Asami shiver before shifting her position.

Korra cocked her arm back and gave Asami a hard slap on her right cheek that made her grab the pillow and moan into it to muffle the sound so no one would hear. Korra spanked her again on the opposite cheek. She repeated the process several times before she laid Asami on her back and began to kiss her, their tongues fighting one another like a sword duel.

Korra then kissed down her neck and stomach before finally arriving at the desired destination. She licked two of her rough, tanned, fingers and slid them inside of her, pumping them in and out. Once she found the infamous g-spot, she pulled out with a sly grin on her face making the heiress pout in displeasure.

"Don't worry, babe." Korra assured. "I got a plan." She said, licking her fingers clean before getting off the bed and untying her bindings dropping the articles to the floor, leaving her completely nude and glorious.

She kicked a floorboard near her bed's nightstand on the other end of the room, revealing a secret compartment Bei Fong didn't know about. She reached into it and pulled out a double sided strap-on.

Asami gawked at the instrument when Korra got back onto the bed with it strapped around her waist. "Where did you even get that?" Asami asked with wide eyes.

"I have my ways." Korra replied, keeping her shopping whereabouts a mystery. "Now let's do this." She declared, positioning herself in front of her lover as she spread her lovely, pale legs apart.

"Nnn- ahh- hhaaa…" Asami breathed, placing her hand over her mouth to silence her as Korra entered her, going all the way in. She clawed at her broad, tanned shoulders as she hugged her toned and muscled back.

Korra moved her hips back and forth fluently as she pushed into Asami while both of their breasts pushed intimately into one another. She had her left hand tangled into her long, silky black tresses, while her right hand was holding her up.

"Huhhhhh! Mmmmm- ohhh…" Asami hummed and moaned in sexual pleasure as Korra picked up the pace, their cores hitting each other each time Korra pushed in. "Korra… Korr- I'm gonna- mmmm…" She hummed as she strengthened the grip on Korra's back.

"Hold on, babe- I'm gon- I'm gonna come, too…" Korra moaned as her hips rocked back and forth into Asami, moving her left hand from the girl's hair to place on the bed to steady herself more.

"Hmmm- fas- huhh- go – go faster- mmmm!" Asami managed to speak, Korra complying with her lover's wishes. "Har- harder, fas- faster- ohhh!" She demanded.

Korra did as she was told, and began to pick up the pace and went rougher, the bed beginning to creak underneath them. "I'm alm- 'most there as- 'Sami…" Korra reassured her eager lover as her hips continued to move, rocking the bedframe.

"I'm gon- Korra, I'm com- I'm Com- KORRA- Ohmf Kurruh!" Asami muffled through Korra's hand as she reached her climax, as had Korra simultaneously.

"Uhnnnggg!" Asami let out a shaky breath as Korra held her position on her, core to core, chest to chest, in order for both of them to ride out their orgasm, Asami wriggling in spasms beneath her.

Korra let her head fall in the crook of Asami's neck. She let out a heavy breath as she felt sweat drip down her back. "I love you." She confessed before she knew what she was saying. She pulled up her head in horror with wide eyes. "I mean…" She swallowed heavily. "Do… Do you… Love me back…?" She asked anxiously.

Asami replied with a sweaty, yet sweet kiss to the forehead. "What we did just now… Was one of the best moments of my life." She admitted. "No guy has ever made me feel the way you just did…" She looks into her blue eyes, not seeing lust, but pure love. "I love you, too." She said, earning a wide smile from Korra, who kissed her passionately.

~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~

Asami woke up the next day being held tightly in the strong arms of the Water Tribe native. She had so much fun last night; so much ecstasy, restrained screaming and moaning. Her ass hurt from the punishment Korra gave her, that of which left red hand prints on both of her cheeks. But the best/worst of all, her legs were incredibly sore.

~~~~~~~~~~Later that same day~~~~~~~~~~

Principal Bei Fong had called the two to her office, Korra having helped Asami there. Apparently she had heard their entire argument yesterday up to when they began fooling around.

"I'm only giving you two one week's detention for banned clothing articles…" Lin began looking to Asami. "And sexual activity apparatus…" She looked to Korra. But then she smiled. "But I'll let you both keep your items… As long as I don't see them."

"What 'bout my dad?" Korra asked nervously. "I'm def' you heard that part of the conversation; did you call the cops? Do you know where his stoned ass is hiding!?" She asked in almost a shout.

"Calm down, Korra." Lin began. "I have called the police. He's in a whole mess of trouble for domestic violence and illegal drug use/abuse. He'll be in court on trial as soon as they find him." She reassured, getting nothing from Korra. That wouldn't do, not at all. Lin wanted to see her smile. "In other words: when he's in court… His ass is screwed." She said, making Korra grin at her and laugh a bit. Then she saw Asami wince in pain as she shifted her position out of the corner of her eye. "What's wrong, Asami?" Lin asked, concerned.

Asami's eyes went wide and she panicked a bit. "Oh! Uh… My legs are just really sore… I must've slept the wrong way." She lied with a nervous smile. "Oh, who am I kidding!?" Asami gave up. "You already found the strap-on phallus." An embarrassed blush rose to her cheeks, as well as on Korra's.

"You're both free to go… Asami?" She looked to the girl rubbing her thighs. "Get an icepack from the nurse. Korra?" She looked to the Water Tribe girl. "Carry her there." She declared with a sly grin.

"Carry me to the health center, my trusty stallion!" Asami exclaimed with a bright smile as she held her arms out to her recently declared girlfriend.

"As you wish, love!" Korra replied with a smile of her own, playing along as she scooped Asami up bridal style. "Away to the student health center, my stunning princess of… The United Republic! NAAY!" She shouted in declaration before running (surprisingly without effort with the extra weight in her arms) out of Lin's office in the direction of the medical center.

"Teenagers…" Lin mumbled with a small chuckle before returning to her paperwork.


	25. The Bathroom

I was caught staring at her again. Much to my thankfulness it wasn't the teacher who caught me, or God forbid her. But it was my best friend, Bolin, who knows I don't roll the way more than a majority of this high school does. In other words I'm not heterosexual, but homosexual; I'm lesbian. I'm what one would categorize as a 'stud'; typical clothing style: baseball T with a white torso and black sleeves, a pair of fitting green cargo pants with a white belt, and a pair of dark-brown, steel toed Timberland work boots. As well as diamond studs donned on each ear and a metal bar in my left… and a genital piercing my parents don't know about.

I knew I was the way I am ever since the end of eighth grade and the only people I told were my parents and my best friends Mako and Bolin. It was senior year of high school and I still didn't keep my sexuality discreet. When most girls are staring at guys with their (girl)friends, I'm staring at girls with my guy friends. Though it was a little difficult for me to be in the locker room during PE with all the girls, including her, are half naked. I have to pry my eyes away from their bodies. Although a lot of people in the school don't necessarily agree with my sexuality, I honestly don't give a flying fuck.

I actually dated Bolin in the seventh grade. But at the end of the year, he caught me kissing his brother, Mako. So we both mutually broke it off the next day after he stopped crying, and we agreed to stay friends.

After that, I assumed I had feelings for Mako. So Bolin gave us his blessing and we started dating at the beginning of eighth grade. But that didn't last long because I saw Mako sucking face with my best friend, Mei, about 4 months in to school. Being the hot-headed, easily agitated person I am, decided to get back at him.

So the next day, when Mako had volleyball practice in the gym after the gymnastics team, I would make certain he and the co-ed volleyball team caught me and Mako's former crush, Ty Lee, making out in the middle of the gym. It was foolproof, especially since the volleyball coach doesn't come until twenty minutes later.

I told Ty Lee my plan and, because she was a rather naïve person, she agreed to help me. So when gymnastics ended and I heard the door creak, I grabbed Ty Lee by the waist and pulled her close until our lips met. My hands rested on her hips as she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. I was about 2 ½ inches higher than her, which made me feel tall since I was a bit short to begin with.

But as soon as our lips touched, something changed; something snapped and released butterflies to flutter freely in the core of my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Ty Lee's were shut as we continued to kiss. I heard a group of gasps and one 'sweeeeet' from the entrance of the gymnasium. I turned my gaze to the volleyball team, a terse smirk on my lips.

But my eyelids were heavy, and Ty Lee hadn't stopped; guess I forgot to tell her when to stop. So I closed my eyes and pulled her closer until our chests and torsos met, ignoring the murmurs of the team behind us. Getting into it, I boldly ran my tongue along her teeth asking for entrance. I felt her hesitate but she agreed after a few seconds, her tongue colliding with mine.

Our breathing became heavy and every few seconds we had to break for air before we continued to ferociously and passionately French.

Mako was the one who broke up the kiss. He yelled at me, but I cut him off and told him that he has no right to yell at me about the situation because he cheated first. He verified my statement in confession, causing the entire room to gasp. It was like a damn soap opera.

But both of us having the attention span of a goldfish, we quickly apologized and agreed to stay friends… surprisingly enough. But ever since then, I knew I wasn't into guys.

So there I was in class, face resting in the palm of my left hand, staring at her profile a couple rows to the right while simultaneously looking back at my notebook to continue drawing her. I was a really great artist, and wanted to get all her details on my drawing from her long, wavy black hair – to her perfect makeup and painted red lips, and her beautiful, soft-as-velvet looking hands.

I let out a quiet sigh of contentment, and that's when Bolin poked me in the ribs to get my attention and gave me a piece of loose-leaf paper with writing on it. "Hey" He wrote in a glancing at the teacher who was blabbing about the Cold War to make sure he wasn't looking. "You were staring at Asami again… Why don't you talk to her at lunch next period…?" I looked up from the paper to see him grinning widely, his white teeth showing.

"No…" I wrote back in refusal with the pencil I was using to draw Asami, glancing at the teacher myself for the same reasons. "She's probably not into girls, Bo. I've known her since the sixth grade and we've never talked to each other… Plus, she dated like 6 popular footballer guys…" I pointed out with obviousness, receiving a look of bemusement in return when he finished reading.

"What's the difference between you and them?" He wrote back in wonder. "You're he greatest person I've ever met."

"She's obviously into popular guys who play football. Last time I checked: I'm part of the outcast group, I play basketball, and uh… Oh yeah- I'm not a guy!" I stated in writing.

When Bolin finished reading the paper, he gave me his this-conversation-isn't-finished-yet look.

The bell rang and it was finally lunch. Bolin waited for me while I packed up my shit. I looked up at him and snickered. "It's alright, Bo." I assure him. "I'll see you and Mako in the cafeteria in a couple minutes. Alright?"

"Alright." He replied in a neutral sigh and a small laugh. "I'll see you there, Korra."

I gave him a nod to show that I acknowledged his statement before returning to whatever I was doing, which was picking up my shit. Then I noticed that Asami was still in the room sitting at her desk, writing what seems to be an essay of some sort.

I look around the room to see we were the only two people in there. She leans far back in her chair, the shirt underneath her leather driving jacket riding up a bit o show a flat, taut stomach; unlike mine, which is more toned and… washboard-y.

My eyes follow down her torso to her legs, which were in tight, dark-blue skinny jeans. She wore knee-high, black riding boots that perfectly fit her calves. She was just the most flawless human being I've ever seen. I imagined myself wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me.

That's when she lifted her head to look at me, flipping her luxurious hair out of the way. "Hey." She greeted with a bright, shining white smile that made my stomach twist in knots. "You're Korra, right? You're point guard on the girls' basketball team." She stated.

I just stood there with my mouth open, the only action I was capable of was a nod. She let out a strong giggle that made me laugh a bit myself, a small grin rising to my lips.

"It's okay. I don't bite." She reassures, standing up and approaching me. She gazed into my eyes, and I gazed back. The slightest smile played on her lips as if in recognition. "You have blue eyes… I never realized…" She pointed out, causing me to fight down a blush.

I mentally slapped myself. "Probably because we've never really talked to each other until now." I countered with a smirk.

"Well, they're very striking." She complimented with a smirk of her own.

D-… did she just flirt with me…? I asked myself, that blush finally finding its way to my cheeks staining them in bright crimson. "Your eyes are stunning." I returned the compliment, deciding to flirt back.

"You know, Korra…" Asami began, getting closer to me. "I've had my eye on you for a while now… I just never realized what my stance on 'feelings' were."

She's being very bold right now. I thought to myself, but went with the situation. "Oh yeah?" I inquired. "What are your feelings toward me exactly?" I questioned with the slightest seduction laced in my tone.

"I like you…" And with that, she lunged forward and kissed me. Hard.

It surprised me at first, but then I quickly got into it. I grabbed her thighs from behind and promptly picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my lower back and hips as she twisted her fingers in my hair to keep balance, my wolf-tails coming a tad bit loose.

I stumbled forward into the whiteboard, pinning Asami to it as she graced her tongue along my teeth. I parted my lips to let her in; feeling her tongue collide with mine as our breathing became heavier when we refused to stop for air, our breaths turning into choppy pants.

As the kiss became more passionate and Asami's hands began to roam by body, it was becoming more difficult to control my hormones when my crotch is literally flush against her own. But I couldn't help myself; I began to subtly and absently buck my hips into her, receiving a low groan that just made me do it again.

Asami pulled away, much to my displeasure, and held my face in her surprisingly callused hands. "Getting a little 'hungry', are we?" She questioned although she knew the answer.

I nodded. "Let's go to the bathroom down the hall." I suggested, still trying to catch my breath. However, I didn't wait for a response. I just ran out the door with her still in my arms down the hall and into the girls' bathroom.

I kicked the stall door shut, Asami still in my arms, and searched clumsily for the handle to lock it before I sat down on the toilet with Asami straddling my waist like I was the seat on a motorcycle.

I gripped her ass, causing her to buck her hips into my core which just made me reciprocate before I lifted my hands to take off her jacket. She let go of my shoulders for a brief second to shed her jacket and shirt, revealing a skimpy, black bra that could closely be classified as lingerie.

I smile comically wide, the excitement showing in my eyes and facial features making Asami laugh. I place my hands gently upon her stomach as if it was a national treasure. She let out a shiver along with a low moan as my hands followed up the length of her stomach to her breasts. I looked up at her to see her staring back at me, biting her lip quite seductively.

The green-eyed girl unhooked her bra then quickly brought her hands to cover mine while still holding up her bra. She gazes at me, a look of… approval?- in her jade eyes. "We can stop now if you want to…" She suggests, but I just retort with an amused look and smile.

"Asami…" I begin with a small smile. "What makes you think I wanna stop…?" I ask hypothetically, slowly beginning to remove the black bra from her gorgeous, goddess-like body. I give her a zealous, reassuring kiss on the lips.

I then understood the look she gave me. It wasn't one of approval, but one of insecurity. She wasn't confident with her own body. "You're beautiful." I acknowledged while kissing up the nape of her neck as both of my hands cupped her breasts. "There's nothing you need to worry about." I mumbled just loud enough for the statement to sound coherent as my lips dragged across her jawline, receiving a squeak of pleasure from her that just made me buck into her once again. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

Asami's gaze became somewhat serious. "You know, I've never been told I'm beautiful by any guy I've dated since middle school…" She sighed deeply. "Korra… Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can." I allowed, giving her bicep a gentle squeeze.

"I've never had sex…" She confessed, her voice barely above a whisper.

I smiled at her, a glimmer in my eyes. "It's fine…" I assure. "You'll do fine…"

"That's not what I'm worried about, though…" She continued, causing a bemused and skeptical look to rise upon my features.

"What is it then…?" I asked rather concerned, tightening my grip on her arm.

"I'm not afraid of giving up my v-card…" She paused, her eyes fixated somewhere else. "… I wanna know if you've ever… Hooked up…" She finally said, her eyes gazing back into mine.

My hands slid from her arms to her waist, gripping it gently yet firmly. "Honestly…" I began, my eyes never leaving her striking green ones. "I have… Multiple times on multiple occasions." I admitted, seeing the older girl's expression become more worried with each word that left my mouth. "But I don't care about those girls, Asami." I said quickly. "I want you… Now c'mon." I smiled, pulling her closer.

She smiled back before grabbing the hem of my baseball T, shucking it from my body to reveal a blue sports bra, and hung the shirt on one of the hooks on the stall's right wall. She attacked my neck and bit rather hard, making me gasp in pain and pleasure. But Asami took it as more of a painful sound and stopped biting, much to my discontent.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She apologized. But I stopped her by gripping her waist once more.

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong…" I told her with a growing upward tilt of my lips. "I like it…" I said before placing my right hand on the back of her head, quietly bringing her smooth, soft lips back to my neck.

She gradually moved from my neck to my collar bone causing me to, for the umpteenth time, buck into her core. She lifted her head and groaned lowly in pleasure. I took this chance to delicately take a hold of her breasts, her nipples instantly hardening under my touch.

"Korra…" She moaned, leaning into my touch as she gripped my shoulders and digging her manicured nails into them.

I latched my lips and tongue onto her right nipple, causing her to groan loudly at the gesture. I let go and forced my hand onto her mouth, quieting her. "You have to be more quiet if you don't wanna get caught." I whispered, receiving a nod before letting go and returning to my task.

As I continued to suck at her right nipple Asami began to pant heavily in pleasure, soon tangling her fingers in my hair and pulling my head closer; taking off my top wolf-tail in the process, she allowed my thick, dark brown hair cascade around my exotic-skinned shoulders.

I switched to the other side of her chest and repeated the same thing I did to the other. The girl began to subconsciously move her hips back and forth on my left thigh. I could feel the heat and wetness generating from her sex. It was rather arousing.

I pulled away from the girl's breast, receiving a displeasured sigh. I tugged down the waistline of her jeans; she got the message and briefly got off my lap and took off her shoes and socks before she peeled off her tight jeans and removed her panties.

She sat back on my lap and I absentmindedly grabbed her butt with both hands, Asami groaning at the gesture. She leaned forward and gently held the sides of my head, placing her forehead against mine. She caught her breath a bit before speaking. "I'm ready…" She said in a sensual tone, submitting herself to me.

I slowly trailed my fingers from her ass to the inside of her thighs about 5 inches from her vagina. I massaged the area, gradually nearing the desired area causing her to shake, shiver, and jolt as she accumulated pleasure.

My right hand made it to her entrance, Asami's nails digging into my shoulders. I tilted my head to the side so I reach her ear. "… I'm just gonna push my index finger inside… Alright…?" I whispered into her ear to let her know what I was going to do.

Asami shivered slightly before nodding her head against where the nape and crook of my neck meet, her grip on the blades of my shoulders tightened. I placed my left hand back on her butt for support and gently pushed my finger inside her, my thumb brushing her clitoris. She gasped and I automatically ceased any movement. I paused until her death grip on my shoulders subsided.

As I began slowly moving my finger in and out, I lightly placed my thumb on her clitoris once again. This time her gasp was one of pleasure because she started to move her hips in time with my finger, her heat radiating against my hand.

"… Another- mmmm…" She moaned into my neck and I happily obliged her wish, adding my middle finger beside my index. I received a string of moans and pleasure noises in return until I hit a particular spot that made her moan louder than before: her g-spot.

I pushed my thumb harder against her clit and pumped my fingers faster making Asami bite her lip to suppress a loud moan from escaping her throat as she relentlessly scratched my shoulders, the sting of the slightly cut flesh and blood causing me to hold back a gasp of pain.

Her hips bucked harshly into my fingers progressively faster as she neared her climax. "Korra, I fee- mmmm… feel like I'm- gon, gonnn…" Her words trialed off.

"It's okay." I reassured with a smile as a bead of sweat from her forehead fell onto my jawline. "Just let it go." I advised.

With one last thrust of her hips, she came. Before she screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy I silenced her by leaning forward to kiss her, absorbing her scream. I let her ride out her orgasm before pulling my fingers from her slick heat, wiping it off with some toilet paper.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." Asami huffed before kissing me hard on the lips, but the bell to end lunch brought us out of our embrace.

I made a move to stand so I can clean myself up before I'm late to class. But Asami held me in place. "We can't leave yet…" She said with a sly grin, her white teeth shining in my eyes.

"Asami, as much as I wanna stay, I can't. We have to get to last period." I retorted, making another move to stand. But she wouldn't let me budge. "Asami, we have to get to class." I said a bit more firmly, worried about being late.

"Last period is study anyway. Plus…" She paused as if for effect, cradling my jaw in the palms of her hands. "I still need to return the favor…" She specified, undoing my belt and unbuttoning my cargos.

I looked up with an expression that was clashing between refusal and bat-shit horny. Though, in my opinion, it's fucking sexy when a girl who's straddling your lap undoes your belt and pants… or maybe that's just me. Whatever the case, I'm not going to deny a beautiful girl from wanting to have sex with me. That doesn't happen every day, so why not take advantage of it? That, and Asami is the most stunning and gorgeous human being I've ever layed eyes on.

I give her an obliging smile with a slight laugh. "Alright." I decided, leaning back on the toilet while holding her hips with both hands. My smile turned sympathetic when I saw the oh-God-I-don't-know-what-to-do look in her jade-green irises. "Don't worry. I'll guide you." I reassured while trailing my hands from her sides to the older girl's own hands, holding I firm grip on them.

Let's just say, when Asami got the hang of it… I'm being bold when I say she can remove my genital piercing without using her teeth.


End file.
